As Good As It Gets
by blackblade444
Summary: A simple movie titled, "Night Stalker" becomes one man's reality. The story of a vampire in love, but is denied due to what he is. So what happens when a simple movie turns into real life for one said, Ichigo Kurosaki? GrimmIchi...Vampire Yaoi!
1. Chapter One: Red Carpet Premier::

:: As Good As It Gets: Chapter One- Red Carpet Daze::

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters.

-x-

Cameras were flashing wildly in the obscure night sky of that cold Tuesday night, lights flashing, people screaming as they tried to get past the barricade the police had set up, limousines pulling up dropping of their passengers who walked quickly down the red carpet, and they were mostly trying to get away from rampant reporters. "Tetsuya, we're going on the air in one minute," a man holding a bulky black camera said.

The reporter named Tetsuya just smiled at the cameraman, "Alright, are we ready to do this?" she asked, blond curls falling around her face. With a nod from the man, and a signal that the camera was rolling she took in a deep breath. "Hello Karkura Town, I Tetsuya Lamoure am here at the world premier of, "Night Stalker", the newest in a series of vampire movies from the great director Shinji Hirako. The stars are just arriving to see this what I think will be a world wide blockbuster, and now all we're waiting for is the two main stars too arrive," she said, a cheery smile spreading over her tan face.

Her head whipped around as she felt the screaming crowds go silent, and those sky blue eyes glimmered with happiness as she saw a long black limo coming to a stop in front of the long red carpet. Her eyes drifted to the driver as she saw him walking around the long vehicle. With a nod of his head he pulled the door to the limo opened, and then the screaming had begun once again.

The occupants of the car or at least one of them just let out a heavy sigh as he stepped out of the limo one leg touch the ground. Slowly, a mop of orange hair was revealed to the crowd and the crowd just started screaming louder and louder. The man, though, leaned an arm forward onto which another person grabbed onto as he helped the woman out of the car, and then slowly he did the same for the last remaining occupant of the limo.

Hazel hued eyes looked through the black sunglasses he wore at the roaring crowd, and letting out a chuckle he walked with the two girls over to the barricade line. The two woman interlocking arms with him as he walked, and he gave a soft smile at his fans as he looked at the people that had managed to push themselves to the front of the crowd. "Want me to sign that for ya?" he asked, looking at an orange haired girl, who had a small notebook with a sharpie clutched in her right hand, and when he asked her she just nodded her head nervously. With a small chuckle he took the notebook and sharpie she held out for him, and looking over the rim of those darkened glasses he asked, "What's your name, sweet heart?"

She just let out a stutter or two a deep crimson blush flaring up on her cheeks as she looked up at him. "O-Orihime…I-Inoue," she said nervously, her hand treading through her long orange locks. With a smirk he quickly jotted something down in the notebook before nicely handing it back to the nervous girl; whom he assumed was having some very dirty thoughts about him. "T-Than y-you," she mumbled, her light brown eyes looking over what he had written down, and it said:

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, the sexiest immortal you know._

_To Orihime Inoue."_

The little message causing her to blush even more as she looked back up at him, and with a dazzling little smile and a wave the actor resumed walking down his line of fans.

-x-

"Ichigo, the premier is about to start ya know. I know you love your fans in all, but seriously let's get a move on," the petite woman on his left arm said, causing said orange haired actor to look at her. She was beautiful but her personality and tact could use a lot of work. Her soft black hair falling around her face just the right way a little longer on the sides then in the back, he just avoided looking at those crystal blue eyes that were glaring at him, and focused on what she was wearing. The dress she wore wasn't very flashy, but still very beautiful and it fit her figure perfectly; the dress cream in color was long and strapless, allowing you to see the skin of her back, and there was a little piece of the midsection missing from the dress, and that allowed you too see a little bit of her stomach.

The orange haired actor just chuckled, "Rukia, why are you getting so upset? We know they won't start the premier without me, so let me have a little fun," Ichigo said, looking at her and giving her a small smile. On his other arm was a girl named Neliel, who was very outgoing and cheerful. Long sea green locks falling down her back and the sides of her face. Her dress was more contemporary then Rukia's by a long shot, and it looked like a normal strapped dress that was light blue in color.

Neliel just grinned at him, "Ichi, she is right ya know. We need to get in their," the green haired girl scolded lightly, and with a grin directed at Rukia the two women dragged the orange haired man towards the entrance. Of course they were stopped in the tracks by a certain blond haired reporter.

Tetsuya turned her attention towards the cameraman, who zoned in on the group, and a light smile came up on the reporter's face. "Alright folks, her I am with the star of this move, Ichigo Kurosaki," she announced happily, turning to face the orange haired actor who was attired in a normal black form fitting suit. 'Whom might these lovely ladies be, Ichigo?" she asked, her blue eyes widening with curiosity.

He just smiled at the reporter and unlike the other members of the paparazzi Tetsuya was the nicest reporter he'd ever met, so he never felt uncomfortable whenever she came up to him asking for a short interview. "Tetsuya this is Rukia Kuchiki," he said gesturing with his head to the short black haired girl to his left," This is Neliel Tu." he said, gesturing to the girl on his right.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you," the blond haired woman said, holding out a hand to the two women, and happily the both shook the hand offered to them. Tetsuya grinned as she retracted her hand looking around the area looking for a certain someone, "I see your co-star decided not to come. I heard he was a real hunk too," she said, pouting somewhat.

Ichigo just laughed scratching the back of his head out of nervousness. "No, he came but you probably didn't see him. I think he is inside already. I would've gotten here sooner if these two hadn't taken so long to get ready," he said, both of the women now glaring at him. With that said the three returned to walking inside the theater, and leaving the reporter confused to say the least.

-x-

A drumming of fingers along the arm of a theater chair signaled that someone in this very packed room was annoyed, or rather he was just downright pissed off. Pissed off at who you might ask. Well, that question could be answered in two little words: Ichigo Kurosaki. The damn berry head had told him to sneak in early, and that he would be there not ten minutes after he arrived, and whaddya know not an hour and a half later the orange haired freak still wasn't here.

"Where in the hell are ya, berry?" he asked, his deep voice taking on the form of a mincing growl. Running a muscular hand through those vibrant teal locks that was styled up in its own unique style. Icy blue eyes staring at the back of the seat in front of him. He looked up instantly when he heard those double doors open, and slipping the black shades off his face he stood up.

Ichigo walked into the theater womanless as Rukia and Nel had to go and powder their noses, and saying that they'd be back in a minute, so he just went ahead without them. His hazel colored eyes looking around the pack room for that familiar mop of teal hair, and it didn't take him long considering said blue haired male was glaring daggers at him. He felt his cheeks began to heat up as he stared at his co-star, and he quickly tore his gaze away from that piercing one the man was giving him now. *Get your head out of the gutter, Ichi. He was just your love interest for this movie, and he sure as hell is not gay. Besides, you couldn't be with him even if he were because you're a….*he stopped himself in thought right there, and with a shaky smile he walked down the aisles to take a seat next to the teal haired man.

"Where the hell have you been, berry? I've been waiting here for the last hour and a half, and now you finally decided to show up?" the brute asked, taking a seat next to the orange haired actor, who let that all too familiar scowl settle over his facial features.

Hazel eyes met blue and the actor just let out a sigh as the stare down continued, "I was late because of Rukia and Nel if you must know, Grimmjow. Since when have you ever cared where I was in the first place?" Ichigo asked, causing the teal haired man to growl. "I mean really there is no need for your concern where it is not wanted," he said.

Grimmjow was about to start yelling but was abruptly cut off as the light's in the theater room came on, and the intense light caused Ichigo to shield his eyes away from said light. In came a very cheerful blond haired man that had a bounce to his step, and he wore a regular black suit just like all the other men, and he walked hurriedly all the way to the front of the auditorium before stopping in front of the screen.

"Welcome everyone to the world premier of my newest creation, "Night Stalker," I think that you are all in for a little treat with this lovely new film," he said, grinning a toothy little grin as he looked out into the crowd. "Now where oh where could my dear little Alaric and Kain be?" he asked, his eyes continuing to scan the crowd of celebrities. That toothy grin exploding into a full blown smile as he spotted that mop of teal and orange hair, "Oh their they are," he grinned, "Alaric-kun and Kain-kun stand up please," he said in a sing song tone, and the two actors just glared at him together before they inedibility stood up. "Meet the lead actors in this film of mine Ichigo Kurosaki as the hunky vampire, Alaric and super hunk Grimmjow Jaggerjacques as the one and only, Kain Hajima….a.k.a Alaric's lover," the blond haired director said, saying the last bit under his breath. "Now come on you two give them all a sneak peek at what to expect-if you catch my drift," he said, giving them both a wink.

Grimmjow and Ichigo just glared at their director, "No!" the said in unison, causing some of the attendees to 'boo' in response, and Shinji just stood in the front of the room laughing.

The blond haired director continued to chuckle, "Aw, please Grimmy and Ichi. Just give them one little kiss and we can get this movie started," Shinji whined. The orange haired actor let out a sigh as he looked at his long time friend, who was currently using the puppy dog pout to his fullest extent, and reluctantly he found himself turning towards Grimmjow. Before the man could even get a word out a pair of petal soft lips captured his in a chaste kiss.

Blue eyes were wide as he looked at the berry kissing him, but slowly found himself returning the kiss and letting his eyes fall shut. With a grunt he deepened the kiss letting his tongue lick along Ichigo's bottom lip begging for entrance, and he found that his fingers kneaded themselves into that soft orange hair. Before things could get any further, Shinji coughed causing them to break apart, and sit back down; Ichigo blushing madly while Grimmjow turned his face away from the other. "Alright, now time to commence with the movie, "Shinji announced disappearing from the front as the lights began to dim.

-x-

"_Why won't you turn me, Alaric?" Kain asked, propping himself up on his elbows, so that he could get a better view of the vampire that was suckling on the skin of his inner thigh at the moment. The question causing a pair of scarlet eyes to open up to look at the man's face, and lifting his mouth from the skin that had been roughly abused moments before he crawled back up his lover's body coming to rest his head on the man's chest. _

_Those pale fingers drawing circles on the man's muscular abdomen and he continued to do so letting a silence fall over them. Alaric glaring at the smooth skin he was laying atop of as his mind raced to think of a possible answer. "Y-You don't want to be one of my kind. We're vile and disgusting-we're monsters in human skin. I could not and will not do that to you, Kain," he spoke softly. _

_Kain just grunted sitting himself up completely causing the vampire to fall down into his lap or at least his head to fall into his lap. Rough and calloused fingers gripped his cheek gently and the hand that was on his cheek brought his face up to face the other man's. "You're not a monster," the black haired man said, leaning down to capture the vampire's lips in a searing kiss. Alaric moaned loudly into the kiss but found himself pulling away a little too soon for his liking. 'What's wrong now, love?" the human asked, his tone taking on a slightly concerened one._

_The vampire merely looked at the floor as he sat up on the bed blond bangs hanging over his face, "I can't do this," he finally muttered after a moment of awkward silence. "You're just too much for me to handle at the moment, and to have sex with you now, Kain. I don't know how long my control would last," Alaric said, looking up through the sheen of hair at his lover. _

_Running a hand through that unruly black hair Kain sighed, and he pushed himself up so that he could walk, and he came to stop in front of the younger man-standing there in his full glory, and then he took a knee. "Again, I'd rather you loose control, so that I can make you mine," he said, leaning forward to run his tongue along the column of flesh that led to the vampire's ear. _

Ichigo let out a sigh abruptly standing up from his chair, and walking out of the theater in a rush. No one had time to stop him because by the time Shinji and Grimmjow made it into the lobby there was no sign of the orange haired actor. "That was really old," the teal haired actor voiced out, scratching the back of his head, and he turned to look at Shinji, who just had this sullen expression written across his face.

The blond haired director just let out a sigh, "Come on Grimmjow he's already gone, and with that just leave him be for now," Shinji said, a lazy smile spreading across his face as he walked back into the theater. Grimmjow just looked at the director, and then his gaze snapped to the double doors that were still swinging open and close little by little. With a sigh he shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the auditorium.

-x-

The soft sound of a door clicking close could be heard as Ichigo walked into his home. The orange haired actor making his way to the kitchen and once he was there he immediately went for a glass in the cabinet, and after he grabbed said glass he threw the refrigerator door open reaching in the far back to grab a bag that was resting there. Shutting the door with his foot he walked over to the small island in the middle of the kitchen, and he ripped the bag open with his teeth pouring the substance into the glass before downing the red substance all together.

Hazel hued eyes flickering from brown to scarlet as the bag of O+ blood trickled down his throat. "God damn it," he muttered, slamming his free hand that was clenched into a fist down on the island causing the tile to break under the force. "Nothing but a damn monster-just like that line in the movie," he murmured.

His head snapping up as he heard his cell phone going off, and with a sigh he decided to answer it, "Hello," he said.

"Ichigo, why did you leave the premier early? You didn't even sit through half the movie," Grimmjow said on the other end of the line, and when the orange haired man heard the teal haired man's voice-he melted at the sound of that rough yet silky voice.

"I have my reasons for leaving, Grimmjow. Nothing that you should be concerned about, alright," the actor said voice hoarse as he spoke.

Grimmjow laughed on the other end of the line, "Yea, it is my damn business, Ichi. If you don't remember we start shootin' the sequel to this movie in two weeks, and if something is wrong with ya I need to know," he said, "On second thought I'm coming over. Be there is fifteen minutes," the teal haired man said, after that the line went dead. On the outside Ichigo merely twitched with annoyance, but on the inside he was screaming.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Alrighty, this is a new GrimmIchi fic that I am now starting on, and yes the others will be updated in the next couple of days. I have a checklist of which story will be updated first, and that story would be Igneus Diligo, then Incarnation, Redemption, and then this story. Yes, this is your classic vampire story, but with my own little twist on things. The plot will form as I go along as do my other stories, so I hope you like this story because it will be the longest one I ever write.

If you're confused about the first chapter then feel free to ask in your reviews. I will be doing scenes from the movie they shoot through out the story along with little snippets of Ichigo's vampire related past. The movie scenes won't be long and will alternate between lemony scenes, and regular.

Alaric=Ichigo on screen

Kain= Grimmjow on screen

Yes, there hair is dyed for some parts of this story, so yea I am sorry to everyone who loves the orange and blue, but for this movie story it's got to go, but hey the dye washes out really easily so they won't be black and blond forever. I really do hope you like this story, and there are some hidden meanings behind Nel and Rukia. You just have to read closely in later chapters. Anyway read, review, and enjoy!

_**P.S- Press the little button that says review chapter/story at the bottom of the page-pretty please.**_

~Blackblade444


	2. Chapter Two: Beneath The Glass::

:: As Good As It Gets: Chapter Two- Hidden Beneath Glass::

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters.

-x-

Heat from the fireplace began to fill up the room around him as he sat on the long black leather couch still. The heat coiling around his body as it dispersed through out the large house, and still dangling in his left hand was the wine glass that still had a small amount of red liquid still left in it. "You're worrying to much about this, Ichi?" a feminine voice said, causing those dull hazel eyes to drift over to the black haired woman that sat on the very end of the couch; her legs neatly crossing over one another.

"How did you get in here, Rukia?" he asked dully, leaning forward to set the wine glass down on the long coffee table in front of him, and the girl just chuckled as she looked at him.

Rukia smirked gesturing with a slender hand to the now opened window, "I used the window since I know you wouldn't open the front door. Ain't it great to be one of the many undead?" she asked, laughing as she leaned back against the head of the couch. Those blue eyes looking him over once, and that sarcastic little smile was gone. "Ichigo, you're not going to hurt him if you're thinking about that. I mean just seeing you two on screen is enough to prove that," she said, inching closer to him by sliding down the couch every couple of seconds.

He was watching her from the corner of his eye, and he let out a dry chuckle as he turned to look at her. "How could someone ever come to love this?" he asked, still in that same dry tone, and just to prove his point those scarlet eyes glared at her, and those long canines exposed. "Besides, I think he already has a girlfriend, and we only play love interests on the movie screen. Not like any of it is real," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

She just gave him a sad smile, "Shiro came to love you, didn't he? Ichigo, I've known you for the past three hundred and some odd years, and I know for sure that Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't give up once his mind is set on something. Hell if Grimmjow is straight-you should be able to turn him gay with just the blink of an eyelash!" Rukia said, throwing her arms in the air to add to the dramatic effect.

A cheerful chuckle couldn't help but escape the back of his throat as he looked at the over dramatic woman beside him, but then his mood went sour once more as she brought up Shiro. "Yea, he came to love me, but paid with his life for that mistake," he growled, ignoring the other half of her little speech. A knock on the front door finally caught both of their attention, and Ichigo just froze up then. "Give me a minute," he called, as he looked to see Rukia getting up from her seat.

The female vampire grinned walking to stop in front of him, and those nimble fingers started unbuttoning some of the buttons on that dress shirt he was still wearing. Seeing the confused glint in the orange haired actor's eyes she smirked, "Ya gotta look like a freakin' sex god if you want your man, Ichi. I'm just giving you a small nudge in the right direction," she said cheekily, running her free hand through his hair, and tousling it up a bit more, so it looked messier. Steeping back a minute later she appraised her work, "Yup, no way anyone will turn ya down now," she said. The first four buttons of the dress shirt were undone, and she had pulled the sides of the shirt apart to show more of that creamy tan skin; of course his hair was just as messy as it had been this morning, but she had made it look more spiky then it appeared to be. "Alright then, I'll be on my way. Try not to have too much fun, Ichigo!" she said, her tone a sig song like one, and with a wink she vanished from the room.

After she was gone he relaxed back into the couch, and trying to forget that a certain teal haired god was at his door right this second. Of course the task of ignoring seemed to be difficult with the insistent knocking on the mahogany wood door. 'Come on in-the door is open," he said.

-x-

Letting out a deep breath the visitor opened the door to the other actor's home, and once the door was open he felt that heat engulf him. Was it really that odd that the inside of someone's home proved to be hotter then outside-even during the night time hours. "Ichigo," he called, shutting the door softly behind him as he stepped fully into the house.

"In here," came the mumbled reply, following the sound of the orange haired actor's voice Grimmjow found himself in the den area of the house. Teal hued eyes looking over at the fire that was brewing in the fireplace, and then finally stopping on the mop of orange hair he had come to know over the past year and a half. A shuffling of the leather could be heard as Ichigo stood up from the couch to turn and face the teal haired actor. "Hey Grimmjow," he said, raising up a hand to give a lazy wave, and apparently while the other was trying to find him Ichigo had decided just to wear the dress shirt completely open showing off that tan and creamy skin, that nice muscular chest, and a rather chiseled eight pack-that v-line dipping down into his dress pants. "What brings you over here?" he asked, letting out a yawn.

Grimmjow found himself letting his eyes roam all over the skin that was exposed to him, and he unconsciously licked his lips in appreciation. He shook his head once pushing some rather dirty thoughts from his mind, and he focused in on Ichigo's face again. "Ya know why I'm here, Kurosaki," he said, walking around the actor to take a seat on the couch, "Sit," he commanded.

The orange haired vampire growled-how dare he demand something of him in his own home. Letting out a small growl which he carefully covered up he ended up taking a seat next to the teal haired man. As he did, though, the scent of the man next to him flooded his nostrils, and caused his nose to crinkle a bit. "What do you want to talk about anyway? This better not be about me leaving early," he grounded out, through clenched teeth.

Teal eyes just looked him over once more, and the brute's arms rested across his chest. "This does have something to do with why ya left early Ichi. Why would you do something like that? We've worked on four movies together and this is the first one you've ever walked out on-why?" Grimmjow asked, some sense of concern lacing his voice as he spoke.

"It has nothing to do with you Grimmjow. All I'm going to say is that the movie hit close to home alright. If that is all you wanted you can leave now," the orange haired actor said defensively, no he wouldn't let the past repeat itself, and in order to do that he would push Grimmjow away until the other finally got the message.

"That's were ya wrong, Ichi. It has everything to do with me. How in the hell do you expect us to pull of a sequel to this movie if your hiding things from me! I really do like you Ichi, but sometimes that whole 'I'm better then everyone else' attitude is starting to get on my last nerve. At least tell me why you left the movie early, and don't give me some lame ass excuse," the teal haired actor said.

Ichigo sat there quietly his hands clenching into fists as they rested on his legs, "I can't tell you why I left. It's something that someone like you could never understand," he said quietly, getting up from the couch, and exiting the room quickly-intent on getting his co-star to leave his home, but getting rid of Grimmjow was not that easy.

"We're not done here, Kurosaki," the teal haired actor growled, jumping up from the couch and following Ichigo out of the room. It was rather easy because in three long strides he had the orange haired actor's hands clasped in his left wrist, and said actor pushed against the wall. "You're not just going to leave because you're too much of a baby to answer," Grimmjow said, pressing his body up against the vampire's .

The orange haired youth just let out a growl, "Get the fuck off me, Grimmjow!" he yelled, that scowl now deepening as he continued to struggle. Getting fed up with the matter in its entirety he used a bit of his unknown strength to break Grimmjow's grasp on his hands, and then reversing their positions so now the wide eyed teal haired male was pressed up against the wall. "Now, you really think you can talk to me like that in my own house, Grimmy!" Ichigo barked, tightening his grip on the hands he held in his left hand.

Grimmjow grunted as he pushed back up off the wall, "You honestly think you're stronger then me, berry?" he asked, breaking the grip on his hands, and turning around to look at the orange haired man. Hazel hued eyes widening at the sight that lay before him. Obviously he had pushed Grimmjow harder into the wall then he had intended to-blood now trickling down the left side of the taller actor's face, and Ichigo just began to back away, "Leave," he muttered.

"Fine, I'll see ya sometime tomorrow Ichi. Don't forget we have that meeting with that whack job, Hirako," Grimmjow muttered, walking out the door of the house less then five minutes later. Once he was sure that Grimmjow was gone, he dashed into the kitchen grabbing any cleaning supplies he could get his hands on, and a bottle of air freshener-basically anything that would get rid of the scent of blood and Grimmjow.

Spending about an hour on the floor cleaning it about three times just to make sure that delicious scent was gone, and then another thirty minutes spraying the house with a sickly sweet cherry scented air refresher; he found himself lying atop the gold silk sheeted bed of his bedroom with one arm carelessly tossed over his eyes, and just begging for someone to put him out of his misery. When sleep finally did come to him all that he dreaming about was a certain teal haired man, and slowly but surly those dreams turned into tormenting nightmares that plagued him so very often through out the night.

-x-

"OH NO, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DEAR LITTLE KAIN'S FACE! IT'S BEEN BLEMISHED-NOW SOMEONE MUST PAY FOR THIS INJUSTICE!" the blond haired director cried, the two actors currently sitting in their respective make-up chairs watching Shinji go on and on about Grimmjow's precious face, and how God must hate him for making a movie about vampires because of some random events his mind had made up.

Letting out a yawn both actors just returned to their normal routines for the morning, but this was just a meeting before actual shooting began, so it was nothing big to worry about. Ichigo sipping lightly on a latte he had gotten himself while reading some horror book that was held by his free right hand. Grimmjow just trying to get back to sleep by leaning back in that god forsaken_ uncomfortable_ chair

Ichigo finally had enough of the blonde's whining to finally look up from his book and speak, "Shinji, can you shut the hell up? Is that to much to ask, blondie? I mean seriously it is eight o'clock in the goddamn morning, and you have Grimmjow over here falling asleep in his chair. Now will you just tell us why you called us here, Hirako?" the vampire asked, taking another sip of his beverage before returning his eyes to the book in hand, or rather at this point in time a script that was just given to him.

Shinji grinned that same toothy grin that he had worn at the premier as the actors-now including a very awake Grimmjow, read over the new scripts to the sequel of what had become a world wide blockbuster-just like Tetsuya said it would be. As they read through it everything seemed fine until Ichigo got to the fifth page in the script where a new character he assumed was being introduced, "Who in the hell is Kira?" he asked, looking up at the blond who was giggling now.

"Oh, she is no one really," Shinji said, his giggles turned into full blown laughter, "she is just Alaric's former vampire lover and used to be fiancée," he laughed, that laugh turning into a maniacal laugh, and he even went as far as to add the evil hand gestures with the evil laugh.

The two actors just looked at him wide eyed, "Who in the hell will be playing this woman, then?" the both asked in unison, slowly rising from their seats-intent on beating the blond to a bloody pulp. "Excuse me if I'm wrong but ain't this a movie with two guys as lovers-you never mentioned anything about adding a female lead to the story," they both yelled, clearly outraged.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little heads over it. The woman whom I've chosen to play her is the beautiful Tia Halibel," the blond said, giving them both a wink. "Come on in dear," Shinji said in a sing song tone, and his smile widened as the door opened to the trailer revealing a very slender woman with a sort of hour glass looking figure.

Deep green eyes looking at both of the men who stared right back at her, and she simply gave them both a cynical smirk before walking over to look over each of them. Long blond locks falling over her shoulders smoothly, long dirty blond bangs falling over her face as she leaned forward-the action showing off her well developed chest to Ichigo who she went over to first. Halibel only wearing a white t-shirt that was sleeveless with a black skirt and black boots, "You're Alaric, hm? So that must mean that guy," she said, turning her gaze over to Grimmjow, "is my competition, "she finished. "Hm, you're both adequate enough to share the screen with me, and you're not that ugly so that is a plus," she smirked, walking back over to Shinji, and simply giving him a nod before exiting the trailer.

Ichigo was literally seething over in his chair with his hands clutched into fists, and the thick script in his hand began to crinkle with the pressure being applied to it. He was not alone however because Grimmjow looked like he was ready to beat that woman to a bloody pulp. "Where in the hell did you find that egoistical and cocky ass bitch, Shin!" the orange haired actor bellowed rising from his seat.

The blond haired director just cringed back in fear, "She was the only one that fit the part, and I didn't know she was a bitch when I met her. She seemed very pleasant when we met," Shinji said, whining as Ichigo walked towards him, but instead of walking towards him the actor just walked out the door. "I-I guess the meeting is done for today," he said, hushed in tone.

-x-

Ichigo just walked down the streets with his hands stuffed in the pockets of the blue blazer he wore, and that heavy set scowl was in place. People giggling as they watched the actor storm by them and some of the girls even took out cameras as he walked, but he really didn't care. A pair of pale hands, though, grabbed him by the shoulders hauling him into a dark alleyway that he was passing. "What in the hell?" he growled.

A cackle escaped the lips of the person that held onto him, "Looks like I finally found ya, Ichi," the voice said, the cackling mixing among the words. The orange haired vampire assuming it was a man who had grabbed him by noticing the somewhat deep and rough tone. "Is this anyway ta treat me, King?" he asked.

Hazel hued eyes widened and his body went totally rigid as that familiar voice seeped into his thoughts, and what gave the man away more quickly was the nickname. The only person that would ever call him 'King' was the one and only Shirosaki, but that was not what surprised him-hell he thought the man had died over two hundred and fifty years ago. "S-Shiro," he murmured. The albino just smirked at him, and that was most likely due to the fact that _his _berry remembered who he was.

"In the flesh," he said, chuckling as he released Ichigo's shoulders. The man wearing nothing more then a simple pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his ass just right, a black fish net muscle shirt that was formally fitted to his toned abdomen, a pair of black converse, and several gaudy rings with a matching black and silver studded dog collar. Those gold hued eyes just glimmering with humor as he saw the realization setting in on Ichigo's face. "What's a matter, King? Not happy to see your lil'Shiro?" he asked.

The orange haired vampire just stared at him now that his eyes had adjusted to their dark setting and his mouth agape as he let his eyes roam over Shiro's slightly more muscular form. "Y-You're supposed to be dead, Shiro," he murmured, "H-How-can you be standing here?" he asked, not really realizing that moisture was beginning to accumulate in his eyes.

Shirosaki laughed, "I was never dead," he said, taking step closer to his former lover-close enough to wrap an arm around the other's waist, and he buried his face into the berry's neck chuckling all the while. Ichigo squirming as he felt the spiky white hair tickling his neck, "I remember you biting me that one night, but right before I was about to die someone turned me-don't know who, though," he said, voice slightly muffled by Ichigo's neck. Shiro grinning as he let his teeth nip at the junction of the berry's shoulder and neck, and soon he let that skilled tongue lick it's way up to Ichigo's ear, "Ya still love me right, King?" he asked, the words coming out in a husky manner-right before he pulled away. "Heh, don't feel like ya have ta answer me now, Ichi. I'll be back in a day or two to get your answer, and maybe a little more then that. If you catch my drift," the albino said, leaning forward once more to emphasize his point by letting a hand snake behind Ichigo in order to grope the berry's ass.

Ichigo just stared at him not really having much time to respond, "W-Wait Shiro," it was too late, though, because he soon found himself alone in the alleyway. Letting out a very shaky sigh he composed himself before he walked back out onto the street, and his mind was racing with thoughts now. Do I still love you, Shiro? Or has Grimm taken your place because you've been gone for too long? he asked himself.

"Hey Ichigo," a very gruff voice called, causing the actor to turn around to see Grimmjow walking his way, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get some lunch?" the teal haired man asked, hands crossed over his chest as he waited for an answer. "Well, what do you say, berry?"

-x-

Ending A/N:

Sorry for ending it with the worst ever cliffy! Anyway, I must thank all seven of my reviewers, and some of the reviews just made my day, and not to mention gave me a good laugh. See I had to bring Shiro in so he has a small appearance in this chapter, and I bet a lot of you guys thought he really was dead at the beginning of this chapter, but I proved you wrong.

Now I am having some doubts because I got a lot of ShiroIchi fans that reviews, so I was thinking about making this a ShiroIchiGrimm fic, maybe. I said maybe so it is not written in stone yet. Oh I just have to add this comment, though. If you plan on reading this story which I hope you all do-you need to read the exerts of the movie that I type up. If you don't read them you will most likely get confused later on down the road. This isn't just some simple movie yaoi vamp fic with Ichigo. The exerts along with the regular parts of the chapters do tie into the theme of this story, and I'm not saying you have to read the exerts-just suggesting that it might be a good idea to do.

Oh and one more thing if I get a review saying this is like Twilight I swear I will scream, yell, and possibly hunt you down and gut you like a fish. Not literally, though, so no worries, okay. Also, this is not meant to be a Halibel smashing fic, so if that is what you think it is wrong. trust me she will get better as the story goes along.

_**P.S- Click the review story button please! I would like lots of reviews, and I hope you guys like this chapter just like you did the first chapter. Just click the review button, type a small review or any length really, and press send- and **__**WOW**__** you're done!**_

~Blackblade444


	3. Chapter Three: Crimson Rose::

:: As Good As It Gets: Chapter Three- Crimson Roses::

Disclaimer: I dun own any of the Bleach characters-sadly!

-x-

"I see you've finally come back," a dull voice said, turning his attention to the opening door to reveal an albino walking into the house. "Did you get to see Ichigo?" the man asked, setting down a glass he was polishing up on the coffee table in front of him, and placing the rag he used on the arm of the crimson couch he sat on. "Did he take you back or no?" he asked, those eyes glimmering with curiosity as said albino took a seat on the couch next to him.

Shiro just grinned, "Na not yet but he will trust me," he said, gold eyes glinting with humor, and with a swift movement he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table while resting his arms behind his head. Eyes widening as he felt a sudden pressure apply itself to the top of his head, and with a growl he reached up with one hand grabbing the tine wrist that was currently pulling his hair. "Whaddya, thin ya doing, brat?" he growled.

A small giggle just echoed through out the living room, and that hand that was pulling his hair just began to pull harder. "Aw, no need to be mean to me, Snowflake!" the little girl chuckled, tapping him on the head in a rough manner with her free left hand. The white haired vampire just growled jerking his head forward-intent on throwing her off, but he just gasped as he looked down to see a girl no more then nine or ten years of age sprawled out in his lap. Her big blue eyes looking up at him, and she just gave him a cheeky smile before sliding herself onto her knees, and leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What the hell ya think you're doing?" he asked, reaching down to grab her by the arms, but yet again to no avail she was gone. Her light pink sundress matching her very bright pink hair rustled as she let her feet hit the floor again. The pink sundress covered in poky dots, and white frilly lace around the waist of it, and it tied in the back.

"Heh, you can't catch me, Powder Head!" she grinned, dancing around the couch in a graceful manner-giving the albino taunting little giggles as she made her way around the couch again and again. When she paused to see how she was doing with her little game she grinned. Shirosaki currently turning red with anger and slowly rising from the plush couch, and he looked truly pissed now. With a giggle she turned away from him, "Oh no, looks like I made Mr. Snowflake mad!" she said, speaking to the open air, as if there was an audience watching her, "Better run…run before Snowflake gets me!" she giggled.

Fangs bared he was more then ready to kill said girl right now, and it wasn't helping that she was basically mocking him along with adding the stupid pet name. "Ya damn right ya better run. Oh, if I get my hands on ya, Yachiru-you're so going in the ground," the albino snarled, running after her, but he was yanked back by a strong arm wrapping around his elbow.

/Crack…/

Shiro's eyes widening as he heard his arm give a creaking like noise before the eventual crack came. "Now I think that is enough. You know how she acts it shouldn't surprise you at all, Shirosaki," the man said, realizing his grip on the young vampire before standing up. A mop of pink hair poking out from behind the couch to look at the man, "Yachiru, no more taunting him it get's him all aroused, ya know," the man said, his gaze directed at the youngest vampire in history-at least in their book she was the youngest.

Yachiru pouted her lower lip jutting out and to add to the affect she crossed her arms over her chest. "I like playing with Mr. Snowflake, though," she whined, all she got in response was a light glare and that was all it took before she finally gave into the request. "Oh, Mr. Snowflake," the pink haired girl said, turning on her heels to face him, and then in an instant she was beside him on the couch, "who is, Ichigo? Is he a vampy too, Snowy?"" she asked.

"Don't call me that ya brat. Ichigo is a vampire and is just a friend right now," the albino said, eyes glued to his broken left arm that lay limp in his lap. "Orange hair is something you can't forget," he muttered. He looked up as he felt the weight shift from the couch, and he looked over to see the girl slipping on her white shoes. "Where do ya think you're goin, missy?" he barked.

She smiled at him angelically, "Since I can't play with Mr. Snowflake I am going out to find some other vamps to play with. Ta-ta Mr. Snowflake," she sang, disappearing from the room a second later. Shiro just growled running his uninjured hand through his hair, and he settled for just lounging on the couch for now.

-x-

Ichigo was brooding in seat at the restaurant he had ended up with Grimmjow at. The Soul Society Café, was a very popular restaurant with a lot of people coming in to eat during the lunch time rush, but that was not the cause of the vampire's pissy mood at the time. Apparently, this time around no one had anything better to do besides stare at the two actors, and occasionally a few brave souls were bold enough to approach the two actors.

"Ichigo, if you keep scowlin' like that your face will be permanently frozen like that," came the teal haired actor's voice. "Come on berry, you should be used to this by now. I mean I don't see why you're all pissy right now," Grimmjow said, picking up the half eaten burger on his plate, and taking a rather large bit out of it.

The orange haired actor's gaze finally snapped over to his companion, and that scowl began to soften a bit. "Still people should be eating not just looking at us because of who we are. Damn, I really do hate shallow people," he growled. To his surprise, the man across from him just started laughing a full blown hardy laugh. "What's so funny, Grimm?"

Grimmjow just looked at him composing himself rather quickly just stared at him, "Loosen up a bit, berry. Try to have at least some type of fun on this date. Ya know, I really don't do this for a lot of people, and now I know why I don't," the teal haired actor said, sighing as he said the last part. "Besides, who cares if people are looking at us. In fact, if they insist on looking at us why don't we give 'em a little show," he said.

Ichigo just thought over the words that were just spoken, and he was allowed to for a minute. *Date he says? How can he say this is a date when I know for sure that he is just teasing-* he, however, did not get long to mull over his question thoughts as he felt a rather warm hand cup his cheek. Hazel eyes snapping back up to look at the teal haired actor, who was a little to close for comfort, and without much warning his lips were covered by another rather soft pair.

The crowd that was looking at them just giggled seeing as how most of the crowd was women, and right now Ichigo could care less about what they were seeing. The orange haired actor stiffening up and not returning the gesture, but after a moment of freaking out he finally relaxed, and leaned forward bringing his arms up to wrap them around the taller man's neck. Hearing a moan escape the teal haired actor's lips went directly down towards Ichigo's groin, and he moaned right back-practically rising out of his chair to lean forwards more into the man. His eyes snapping open as he felt Grimmjow's tongue glide along his bottom lip-practically begging for Ichigo to come out and play a bit, but of course you can never get to far right?

Both jumping apart and back into their respective seats as a female made herself known, "Are you Ichigo?" the little girl asked, standing off to the side of the table, and leaning her head on her arms which were crossed on said table.

"Ah yea I'm Ichigo, and who exactly are you?" he asked, knowing that Grimmjow was currently glaring at the little girl. That threw the vampire for a loop. Did Grimmjow actually enjoy kissing him the way he did? The two now staring at the little pink haired girl who just grinned pulling up a chair as she walked back towards them, "Ya going to answer my question?" he asked, getting slightly annoyed now by the constant interruptions.

She just grinned at the both of them, "Ya know I don't like the name Ichigo-it means strawberry! Your hair isn't the color of a strawberry. I think I shall now dub you as, Carrot top," she declared, plopping down in the seat provided for her. "Oh, I'm Yachiru by the way," she said, grinning like the Cheshire cat at the two.

Ichigo just looked at the girl-she was certainly odd to say the least. "Alright Yachiru, what is it that you want exactly?" he asked. The teal haired actor across from him just letting out a growl before returning to sipping on the beer he had gotten minutes ago-god knows he was going to need it eventually.

"I just want to play a game with you, Carrot top. Did I mention I hate carrots…they have the word 'rot' in them it makes them icky! See I was bored at home because Mr. Snowflake wouldn't play with me, his real name is Shirosaki, but I prefer to call him Powder Head or Snowflake. Pushing his buttons is oddly entertaining," she giggled. "Oh one more thing, Mr. Snowflake told me about ya , so that is why I came to find ya. He seemed to really like you!" she sang.

Grimmjow quirked a blue brow as she spoke the name, and then he turned his attention to Ichigo to notice that the berry's eyes were widening. "Who the hell is, Shiro?" he asked, voice sounding a bit on the jealous side. Nobody was going to steal the berry from him, and he meant that too.

Yachiru waved her hand in the air impatiently like a kid in a classroom waiting to be called on, and Grimmjow looked at her. "I-I know the answer! Pick me! Pick Me!" she said, just as impatient, and letting out a sigh he just gestured with a hand towards her. "YAY! See Mr. Snowflake and Mr. Carrot top used to be close friends, or something along the lines. I hear Mr. Snowflake moaning in his sleep about Mr. Carrot Top all the time-I dun know what it means, though," she said.

That was all he needed to hear before he stood up, "I gotta get going, Ichi. I'll talk to ya tomorrow-maybe. Most likely when shootin starts," he said, jamming his hands back into his pockets he walked out of the café. Ichigo just shook his head once before he bolted out the door after Grimmjow, and the pink haired girl giggled-fully intent on following the pair.

-x-

"What in the hell is your problem Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled, catching up to the teal haired actor about five minutes later. "Why in the hell did you just leave like that? Sounds vaguely familiar, ne?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked beside the man.

Grimmjow just looked at him as if he had asked the stupidest question in the world, "You are dense ya know that, berry?" he asked, not reasoning on answering the other's questions. "Nothing is wrong with me, alright? It's just-" he cut himself off there, and he picked up his pace walking ahead of the shorter man.

The orange haired actor just growled, "You start something, Grimm," he paused, hazel hued eyes narrowing, "you better goddamn finish it!" he yelled. Noticing that he just kept walking made Ichigo fume even more, "God fucking damn it, Grimmjow Jaggerjacques don't you fucking walk away from me!" he shouted.

"You want to know what the fuck is wrong with me Ichigo. Do you really want to fucking know!" Grimmjow roared, walking back to where he was right up in Ichigo's face. "It is you," he paused, "that is what the fuck is wrong with me! I was perfectly fine before you ever came into the picture, but now I'm just fucked up!" he yelled. "All of the time I fucking catch myself thinking about you, and I can't get all these thought out of my damn mind that revolve around you! Why is that?" he growled.

Ichigo just stood there quite stunned by what the man in front of him was saying, "Sorry-I have to go," he said, needing to find a way out of this mess. He would not fall in love with anyone else. He had made that mistake once, and did not plan on making it again. With a look to his left he noticed an alley way, and made a run for it-leaving a completely dumbstruck blue haired male in his wake. He was supposed to be lonely for eternity that was his price to pay for being a monster, so being happy would contradict his entire existence.

-x-

Throwing his keys on the hallway table the orange haired actor made his way up to his room where he just fell onto his bed. Moisture accumulating in his eyes as he thought over what Grimmjow had told him. Was Grimmjow saying that he was in love with him, or just like him? He didn't have any idea, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask the man. He had closed his heart off to everyone after that night he'd left Shiro bleeding to death on the ground, but somehow Grimmjow just managed to break him in a way which he had no idea was even plausible.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Ichigo?" the sudden question causing him to sit up rather quickly, and his hazel hued eyes landed on the raven haired woman that sat on the chair near the closet door. "Putting yourself through this isn't going to do you any good in the long run," she sighed, shaking her head.

"How would you know what I was going through right now? I just feel like dying right about now that's how much it fucking hurts. You've never loved someone, so don't you tell me not to do what I'm doing," he growled.

Rukia growled scarlet eyes landing on him giving him a cold glare, 'Let's get something straight now, Kurosaki. First, I was the one that turned you into what you are, so I know what you're going through because we're linked to an extent. Second, don't you just going guessing things about me like you know me, and lastly, I have loved someone so shut the hell up right now, suck it up, and be a damn man!" she yelled.

Ichigo just looked at her quite shocked from her little outburst, and he had known her for awhile. This was the first time he had ever seen her angry, "Yea, well guess whose back in town, and bent on getting me back? Shirosaki is back and I know he won't give up until he has me, and I know that I still have feelings for him, and now I am falling for a co-star. What in the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked.

This got a slight smirk from the slender vampire, "There is always the thought of a threesome. Now that would be so fucking hot," she said, almost drooling at the thought. "That was off topic, though, forgive me dear," she said, running a pale hand through her hair. Ask yourself this Ichigo: Who would you see yourself with that would make you the happiest?" she said, standing up from the chair, and walking over to him.

"Is that a damn trick question, Rukia? They both make me happy," he said, the vampire that now stood in front of him just laughed. "What is so funny now? You're the second person that has laughed at me today," he said.

She just smiled blue eyes gazing at him softly, "It's nothing, Ichi. As to an answer for your question-you'll figure it out eventually. Even, though, my personal choice would be the blue haired punk. Of course I may be a little biased about that," she winked, leaning down to kiss him gently on the forehead, "If you need anything you know where to find me, Ichi," she said, with that said she was gone. The only thing left in her place was a single crimson rose petal, but what did it mean?

-x-

Ending A/N:

Okay this chapter is a little shorter then the others, but I still think it came out pretty well. I must thank all of my lovely reviewers again for giving me so many nice reviews, and I hope there will be more for this chapter. Now I will give anyone who can guess who the man was at the beginning of this chapter a big cookie.

It's odd, though, because I always start or end a chapter with Rukia and Ichigo. I think that is starting to scare me a little bit, and I have to bring Neliel back in too. I love how I did Yachiru even, though I may have went overboard with her character just a tad. I really just hope that you guys like this chapter just like the past two, and the whole Grimmjow confessing bit was only the partial part to the entire thing-a.k.a he hasn't said everything yet, and until a certain point in the story Ichigo will keep running or turning him away. Also the person that Rukia fell in love with should be obvious, so yea. Oh and who can guess the meaning behind the rose petal?

Please REVIEW!

~Blackblade444


	4. Chapter Four: Dancing For Dummies::

:: As Good As It Gets: Chapter Four- Dancing For Dummies::

Disclaimer: I dun own any of the Bleach characters.

-x-

Ichigo yawned as he sat once again in that uncomfortable make-up chair that chilly Tuesday morning, and it had also been one week since he had last spoken with his teal haired counterpart. Their sadistic director had decided it would be a good idea to start filming the sequel a week before it was originally planned to start. His head currently bent as he felt fingers among other instruments pull his hair-the stylist trying to get it to go to a more wavy state that had silk like texture.

"Alright Ichigo, here comes the fun part," the violet haired stylist said, "the fun part for me at least," she amended quickly. Hazel hued eyes snapping up at the dark skinned woman who was grinning at him, and placed several blond extensions on the vanity behind her, "First, though, we have to bleach your hair!" she chuckled. He had to admit one thing Yourichi Shihoin was the number one stylist for movies in the world, so she had a really-not excellent reputation.

The orange haired actor's head was snapped up as she wrapped those dark fingers under his chin pulling him up, and she let go of his chin to return to her task of mixing his-or rather Alaric's hair color which was not bright blond, but a rather almost whitish-blond in hue no to mention his hair did look literally white with the streaks of white accent highlights she would add in. The only good thing about this stuff Ichigo thought was that it washed out rather easy. "Just get it over with quickly, Yourichi," he grumbled.

Yourichi just grinned as she wiped off some of the excess color off on the black smock she wore-protecting her clothes from getting stained being the reason she wore one. "Oh, what's the big rush, Ichigo? Getting you all primped up takes the longest out of everyone in the entire cast. That is why you have to be one of the first people here," she said.

He stiffened up as he felt something very cold and wet touch his hair, "Must you really dye my hair? Why can't this freakin' vamp have orange hair?" Ichigo said, at the question the tall woman just laughed as she continued to let the brush that was dripping with the color mix glide along those soon to be bleach blond locks. "I mean honestly, Shinji has been my friend since I first moved here, and he makes me dye my hair. Why did I even sign up for this flick?" he asked, the words coming out as a growl.

Gold eyes just glimmered with humor, and she leaned down over the chair to where her lips were at his ear. "We both know why you signed up for this flick. One, as a favor to help a friend, two this movie would not be a hit without yo, and three a certain blunet. Not to mention you really wanna get in his pants too," she chuckled, returning to her work as she stood erect, and continued to brush his hair with the brush.

A deep crimson blush stained the actor's cheeks, "I do not want to get into Grimmjow's pants, or do I like him! How dare you say something like that," Ichigo yelled, trashing a bit in the chair.

She just laughed placing the small black bowl and the brush back on the vanity, "Seeing how you have your way with him on screen would state otherwise, Ichigo. I mean honestly, Shinji had to cut like four scenes out of the first movie because you two went more then one round at each other," Yourichi said, smirking devilishly as she saw the blush deepen.

It had been about fifteen minutes since she had applied the color, and Ichigo was pissed off at the very woman at the moment. She just had to bring up how he had to just have to much sex with Grimmjow when they were filming. It wasn't his fault-who in their right state of mind would turn away the freakin' god of sex himself? Drumming his fingers along the arm of the chair he let out a sigh, and of course he had never had sex with Grimmjow himself but as they damn character he portrayed on screen. "Are we done yet I think my hair is turning purple, and if it does you're so out of a job," he seethed.

"Yes, Ichigo now lean your head back for me," she said, obediently the vampire leaned his head back, and Yourichi began to rinse the excess out of his now bright colored hair. "Hm, seems that once again the famous, Yourichi Shihoin has done a great job once again," she said, turning off the faucet about ten minutes later, and propping the actor's seatback to it's upright position. "Ya look good as always, Ichi. Now all we have to do is put the contacts in and the extensions and you'll be done," she said.

The orange haired actor groaned as he leaned his head back reaching on the side table for the contact box that sat there. On his other side Yourichi was applying the extensions to his hair, and he grabbed them placing those vibrant green contacts in place. He was mad out of the entire cast he was the only one that needed extension only because his hair was longer on the sides, and slightly longer in the back-not even god damn Halibel needed them. "We finally done now, Your?" he asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Yes, not get your prima donna ass out of here," the violet haired stylist complained.

-x-

Grimmjow let out a yawn as he walked into the building where they were supposed to meet today for their first say of shooting. He chuckled at the thought, though, because usually the first day of shooting when you were in a film directed by Shinji Hirako-it usually started out with some lame lesson. He walked down the rather cold hallway going to make-up, but unlike his orange haired partner he didn't have to show up until ten a.m, and he rubbed his hands over his tired eyes as he continued to walk.

The now blond haired vampire just growled with his hands jammed in his pockets as he walked down the same hallway. Tired green eyes slightly drooping as he was trying to make his way over to the ballroom area without hitting anything. Why was it that he had to always be in character when they weren't actually shooting? I guess that was just normal Shinji for you. His green eyes snapping up as he saw the teal haired man passing him, "Grimmjow," he murmured.

A teal hued eyes opened looking at the actor across from him, and those eyes just turned down to the floor after a minute, and this made him even more pissed then he already was. "What the hell Grimmjow? We haven't spoken in over a damn week. What in the hell did I do to deserve this? Like you said and I quote- 'How are we going to work together on screen if you don't tell me what in the hell is wrong?' end quote, "the vampire shouted.

"You know what ya did, Ichi. That is all I am going to say about that, and if ya can't figure it out your just fucking stupid," Grimmjow yawned, continuing his walk to make-up, and completely ignoring the fact that Ichigo was about to argue with him. The younger supposedly actor just seethed in his spot in the hallway, and as he continued to walk a beautiful and colorful language was spilled from his lips.

-x-

"Oh goodie, looks like we have everyone! ~" Shinji sang, the blond haired director sitting in his chair at the end of the room. The room the three main actors found themselves in was a large room, or to be more exact a ballroom. Several mirrors lining the back room of the ball room, and everyone was right after all about the first day of shooting. "Alright my little duckies today we'll be shooting a ballroom scene from the movie, but first we must go through today's lesson. A lesson I like to call, 'Dancing for Dummies," he said.

Ichigo just glared at the man and he was not alone surprisingly enough Halibel was glaring at him too, and Grimmjow just seemed to tired to care. "You think we can't dance, Shinji?" the actor asked, his pissy mood seeming to boil down to a simmer now.

The blond haired director just giggled, "No you can dance, Ichi-chan! I just want to make sure you and Hali-chan can do the Rumba. You two need to know how to do it because of the scene we are going to shoot later today. Which brings me to my next point, let me introduce your instructors for today one Mr. Ulquiorra Schiffer and one Ms. Lovely little Neliel," he said.

Ichigo and Halibel slid their attention over too the two that were now entering the room. Neliel giggled as she noticed Ichigo and Grimmjow-who by this point was leaning against a wall brooding. The man however was unknown to the three actors. He had medium length ebony black hair, a pale complexion, bright emerald green eyes, with tear treks under his eyes, and he wore just a basic white dress shirt undone, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Neliel just wore a long white dress that stopped at her ankle, there were no sleeves but there was a long piece of fabric that attached to a bracelet on her wrist, and a pair of white heels to match. "You can have the floor from here you two!" Shinji sang.

"Yes as we were introduced my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer and to my right is my fiancée Neliel Tu Odelschwanck," he said, one thing Ichigo noticed off the bat about this guy-is that he was to be what people called a 'boring stick in the mud', but he was pretty well built-and those abs. If he weren't engaged to Neliel he might've stolen him away from her. His voice held no emotion not even his face had shown any, and the two just watched him intently.

"Alright, now that we have your attention I'll be explaining the rules of the Rumba. Sorry if you think my darling fiancée is a little boring, but that is something we're working on," Neliel said, "First, though, Ulquiorra and I shall demonstrate a proper dance for you, and then teach," the teal turquoise haired woman stated.

The raven haired male just gestured with a hand over to Shinji who nodded once before clicking play on the stereo that was in the right side corner of the room. A soft and slow melody began to flow through out the room, and Neliel turned around placing her hands in Ulquiorra's. Ichigo just studied the two closely as he watched them move across the floor.

Neliel giggled a bit as she danced around the man wrapping one arm around his waist as she did a short little spin behind him, and once she was back in front of him in one quick movement she wrapped her right leg around his right calf, and Ulquiorra seemed to smirk a bit as he literally dragger her across the floor. She repaid the movement by dropping her leg to do a couple quick movements in front of him, and then he lifted her arms above her head as she turned around now facing her head. She just leaned into him for a couple of seconds of the song before sensually beginning to shimmy down the length of his body, and rocking back on his left foot Ulquiorra allowed her to turn in his loose grip releasing one hand, and she slowly made her way back up his body teasing him a bit as she basically felt up his chest with her free hand. Soon their position returned to normal, and they returned to their normal line across the floor.

The female actress seemed to groan at the though of having to this as she allowed her eyes to slide over to Ichigo-who was studying them carefully. maybe he isn't as stupid as he looks she thought to herself. Her gaze sliding over to the teal haired man who was now looking at the pair intently, and she noticed he was drooling a bit.

Hearing the closing lines of the song Neliel smiled as she placed her left arm on her waist-her hand soon covered soon by Ulquiorra's, and her right hand was clasped in his above her head, and they did some turns moving the upper half of their body as they turned in and out of each other. On the third turn the man let go of her hands letting her spin out, and then snapping back a little bringing her back into him, and she placed a hand on his chest leaning forward to bring leg up. Finally reaching the end of the end o the song Ulquiorra simply leaned her back and leaned himself forward freeing up a hand to cup her cheek his forehead resting on her, and she was slipping as an affect her body placed in a diagonal angle, and then it was over. Giving his fiancée a smirk he pecked her on the lips before pulling her back onto her feet, and they both turned to face the actors.

Everyone in the room clapped for them, and Ichigo just gave Neliel a soft smile causing the girl to blush, and she tried to hide herself behind Ulquiorra. "That is how you do a basic version of the dance. The Rumba is known for being a dance that tells a love story between to people, and now for you to give it a try," the monotone voice said.

"That was no fuckin' love story! That was more like sex on the dance floor," Grimmjow said, earning him a slight glare from Ulquiorra. Halibel just shook her head, "Well, why'd I even come all the way her for anyway?" Grimmjow asked, running a hand through his now jet black hair.

Ulquiorra just glared at Grimmjow as he walked from the room, "Neliel practice with Halibel. I need to have a word with Kurosaki before we can continue," the raven said, walking from the room with a very confused Ichigo behind him.

-x-

Ichigo as just as confused as the next person as he had ended up outside with Ulquiorra, and the man was just staring at him with a blank look on his face, Finally after another odd moment of silent he spoke, "I hope you know what you're doing, Ichigo," he murmured.

"W-What in the hell-"he was cut off by the raven's sudden interruption.

"I mean that you're a vampire and a noble one at that. Yet, you're not letting yourself love the one person that you really love the most. That's the question: What is a heart in its entirety? Do you know the answer to the question, Ichigo?" he asked.

The actor just stared at the man in front of him-moth slightly agape. Wait a second he had heard the last name Schiffer before, but from where? "You said your last name was Schiffer right?" he asked, placing a hand under his chin in thinking like style.

Ulquiorra just let out a sigh, "Yes, that would be my last name, and yet you're avoiding the question I just posed," he said, those emerald hued eyes looking back over towards the door to spot Neliel walking out of them. "How did everything go Neliel?" he asked, voice monotone as always.

She just smirked as she wrapped an arm around the man's wait leaning his head on his right shoulder. "Yup, everything went really well, and I think Halibel may even be better then me," she pouted. "Oh hey Ichigo, how did things go out here with you two?" she asked.

"SHCIFFER THAT'S WHO YOU ARE!" the now blond actor shouted, pointing a finger at the ebony haired man, who just looked bored. "Y-You were my father's advisor like person…dude! You should be dead!" Ichigo said. Neliel and Ulquiorra just stared at him, and the turquoise haired woman just laughed.

Emerald hued eyes just narrowed slightly, "Glad too see you again to Ichigo. By the way your sister's say that they miss you. I was and still am your father's advisor. I'm just simply here to keep an eye on you, and to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Besides, we both know that Rukia is in town, and she is always up to no good," Ulquiorra stated.

Neliel giggled, "I can't believe you forgot me little Ulqui-chan. He is a vampire to you know, so he can't die!" she said, rocking back on her feet inevitably bringing both herself and fiancée down onto the floor. "We can talk later, though when you go home, Ichi-berry," she said. "You have to get downtown now because Shinji and the others already left a couple of minutes ago," she sang.

Ichigo just growled, "I am going to kill you, Shinji!" the actor growled, vanishing from the building all together.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Okay well this was an okay chapter I guess for the most part. Please don't flame m I am begging you not too. Yes the dance scene between Neliel and Ulquiorra wasn't as good as I hoped, but one thing about writing is that it's hard to write like specific dance steps in a story, so I kinda of wrote more of the important parts of the Rumba instead of describing the whole thing.

Next chapter is basically a continuation of the rest of the day of this chapter. Oh and for those of you who guessed Kenpachi the last chapter as the man, so sorry to say you were wrong. I suggest thinking of other characters that Yachiru would get along with. Next chapter will also contain a movie scene or two, and yes another pairing in this story is Ulquiorra and Neliel, and sorry to any Ulquihime fans but Orihime has a rather small part in the story, or at least in the beginning she does. Besides, I have read some really good Nel and Ulquiorra fics, and their so good!

Also sorry to you Renji fans too because he will not be in the story at all. He will make some appearances when Rukia has her flashback moments, but nothing more then that. Again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story! I love ya guys!

Now I know there are a lot of ShiroIchi fans reading this story, so I was wondering if you would like a prequel to this story with the pairing being ShiroIchi. It will basically encase the events of their relationship before the whole Ichigo almost killing Shiro thing. The setting of the prequel if I decide to write it will be during –you know what you guys can choose the time period. So what do you guys think? Yay or nay?

Please review and let them be good reviews please. I really am trying here. I will probably go back later and re-write the dance scene.

~Blackblade444


	5. Chapter Five:Lights, Camera, Action::

:: As Good As It Gets: Chapter Five: Lights, Camera, Action::

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters.

-x-

"Alright everyone places and let's get this bitch filmed," a very loud blond haired woman shouted at the cast. "Come on already it doesn't take this long to get into place," Hiyori snapped, scaring some of the extras. Shinji just grinned as he relaxed back into his chair, and he looked at everyone that was on set, and about five minutes later everyone was ready.

Shinji smiled, "Alright everyone, we're going to shoot the scene where Alaric and Kain run into Kira, so let's get this show on the road," the director said.

"Night Stalker: Scene Sixteen: Take One: Action!" Hiyori shouted.

-x-

_-Scene Sixteen: Take One-Take place at the Kenshi manor-_

_Called back to the manor of his father, Rijen Kenshi- Alaric (Ichigo) returns home bringing Kain (Grimmjow) with him. The reason his father had for calling him home being unknown to the couple until they actually reach the manner. A maid named Koyuki escorts them to several one the several rooms of the home. _

_Alaric: -sits down on mat gesturing with a hand for Kain to do the same- What could father want with me now? I mean I haven't broken any rules at least rules that I know of. –Double doors opening-_

_-Maid enters room with three women and a man following behind her- Master Alaric, may I introduce Lady Kira Kouten. –backs to the side allowing the three women to enter- Please have a seat my lady.-Kain just stares at the women-_

_Alaric: -stands up extending a hand to greet them- Hello Ms. Kouten, pleasure to meet you.-eyes Kain and he stands up offering a hand as well-_

_Kira (Halibel):-stares at both men's hands and just proceeds to sit down- You must not remember me, Alaric. Your father was the one who sent for me, so therefore we can skip the pleasantries, and get straight down to business. –lifts up a hand gesturing for the three women behind her to have a seat-_

_-Rijen enters the room a couple of minutes later- Kira merely smirks her eyes hidden underneath the hat she wore. Rijen and her clothing were simple kimonos. Kira's a dull violet with several flowers adorning the fabric, and as for Alaric's father his just plain black with white trim. _

_Kain: Is there a reason that you called us down here, Mr. Kenshi?-rolls eyes while taking a seat-_

_Rijen:-glances momentarily at Kain- I've called you all her today to explain something.-turns to face Alaric- Son, it is time for you to stop playing around with this man. You have a duty to this family, and to continue our family you need to take a wife. Ms. Kouten here is the most suitable candidate for this position. _

_Alaric and Kain: You have got to be kidding me!-both standing up in rage-_

_Kira: I assure that what your father says is the truth. Of course I wouldn't mind taking both of you for myself, but your father's stipulations are set in stone, Alaric.-grins showing elongated canines- I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. _

_Kain: Like hell he doesn't have a choice! He doesn't have to marry you. I don't give a flying fuck who ya are he won't choose ya over me.-suddenly pushed up against the opposing wall, and slender fingers curled around his throat.-_

_Kira:-smirks- Oh but he does have to marry me. You see the rules of the vampire world are a lot different then your pathetic human rules.-sneers- If a marriage is set it is set in stone, and no one other then the purebloods can change that rule.-release grip on throat but doesn't move away from him- Tell me if he loves you as much as he says he does then why hasn't he turned you?-let's hand caress his cheek gently._

_Alaric: That is enough! Get away from him Lady Kouten!-turns towards his father- You cannot be serious about this, father! I will not marry her!-turns towards Kira- As to why I won't turn him is because-well it is none of your damn business._

_Rijen:-raises voice- Alaric sit down! My lady-turns towards Kira-please return to your seat. Maybe we can discuss this more once the two of you have calmed down.-walks out of room- _

_Kain: I'm out of here! I'll come pick you up once your done with her, Alaric.-snorts and walks away from them. _

_Kira: Oh, you're just avoiding the question now, dear. Why won't you turn him into a vampire. Please don't give me that cliché, "I'm a monster in human skin and I won't do that to you," line. There has to be a better reason then that. –smirks and leans on table using elbows for support-_

_Alaric:-turns away from her- Again that is none of your business._

"CUT!" Shinji yelled, the cameras around him rolling to a stop, and the four actors just let out a sigh. "Wow, I can't believe we actually got that scene down on the first take. Very well done everyone!~" he sang. "Alright now we can start filming from the beginning of the movie, kay," he said.

Hiyori sighed, "Doesn't any normal director start with scene one?" she asked.

"I'm no ordinary director, though, now am I?" Shinji asked, walking past her to go grab a cup of coffee.

-x-

Ichigo let out a sigh as he rested in his chair allowing himself to relax as Yumichika continued to pick out his wardrobe for the first scene of the movie. Again, sipping on his latte he saw Shinji walking towards him, and he let out a sigh. Great what did he want now? "What can I do for you, Hirako?" he asked, sounding complete bored.

The director just grinned at him, "I need you to get over to the second set because there is a photographer waiting for you. Grimm-chan and Hali-chan are already there, so you need to go. Before you ask why Ichi it's because we need to make the movie poster," the blond haired director said, "and can you please stop calling me Hirako? I'd rather you call me Shinji again," he whined.

He just smirked standing up from his chair, "Alright Shinji," he said, letting out a yawn as he walked away from his trailer heading over to the second set. "Man, I am getting to worked this early in the morning," he sighed.

-x-

"Glad you could finally join us, King," a very familiar voice said.

As soon as that voice had reached his ears he was fully intending on walking out of the building where the long black leather couch, and white back drop were set up at. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him, though, and he looked up to see Grimmjow just glaring at him a bit. "Can we just get this over with. I really don't want to be here right now," he muttered.

Shirosaki just gave the blond haired actor a devious smirk. "What ya not happy ta see me again, King?" the albino asked. A long strap around his pale neck and a Cannon camera was connected to the strap. "Ya director hired me for the job, so be happy," he said, gold eyes glimmering dangerously. Oh yes he would enjoy this.

The female actress just stood off to the side her arms across her chest, and apparently she still hadn't changed out of the kimono she was still wearing. Ichigo and Grimmjow just taking their place next to her, and all three actors just looked at the vampire with the camera.

"Alright, first I want king and Grimmjow," Shiro said, the two named actors just walking over towards the long black couch. "Now I want blueberry to loose the shirt, and same goes for ya King," the albino stated. Ichigo just glared at that white mop of hair, but he took his shirt off none the less, "Now blueberry unzip yer pants, and sit on the couch. One arm leaning on the arm of the chair, and the other arm hanging over the top of the couch," he directed.

Ichigo just looked at the albino. What in the hell was the conniving little bastard up to? Green eyes looking down at the black haired man who looked totally relaxed in the position. One thing he noticed and caused a blush to come onto his cheeks is that Grimmjow wasn't one for wearing underwear. 'Alright now King, I want ya to walk around the couch, and basically straddle blueberry. The actor was a little hesitant at first, but after swallowing his nervousness he sat down in Grimmjow's lap letting one leg dangling off the couch, and he leaned forward somewhat allowing his hands to come to rest on Grimmjow's shoulders, and that blush just deepened. "No tat is hot, King!" Shiro cackled, "One more thing, King. Wrap your left arm around his neck, and make it look like yer goin' to bite 'em," he said.

Leaning his face forward he made it look like he was burying his face in the crook of Grimmjow's neck, but he turned his face slightly to the side so that you could still see his eyes a bit. "How is that, Shirosaki?" Ichigo asked, his voice slightly muffled by Grimmjow's neck.

"That is perfect, King," Shirosaki said, practically purring at the very erotic position he had placed the two men in.

-x-

About an hour later the blond haired actor found himself in the bathroom of that same building, and right now he was splashing water on his face trying to get the blush to fade away. After that first pose that goddamn Shiro made them do he had done a couple with Halibel, and then eventually the albino thought it would be funny for Grimmjow and he to a nude picture together.

"Ya know, I kind of like ya hair that color, King," that cackling voice stated, causing Ichigo to turn around to see said albino lounging against the door that led into the bathroom. "Blueberry and Hali already left, so it is just me and you, King. You know that hair color really turns me on, and now I wanna do some very dirty thinks ta ya," Shiro purred, appearing behind the actor. His pale lips brushing along Ichigo's bare shoulder, "Come on King, whaddya say?" he asked.

Ichigo just shuddered as he felt those lips brush he shoulders, but he had to focus right now. He wouldn't let Shiro get to him, so with a shake of his head he broke away from the man. Turning on his heels he turned to face Shirosaki. "Look, Shiro I don't want you anymore alright, so stop pestering me! I've already found someone else so leave me the fuck alone!" he growled, storming out of the bathroom.

The door swung shut leaving a very hot head Shirosaki alone in the bathroom. His pale hands clenching in fists, those gold eyes turning violet, and he had his fangs bared. How dare someone else still what was his away from him. Shiro only thinking of one person that it could be who could've stolen Ichigo from him…-Grimmjow. He would tear the bastards head off if he head to because he was not going to share his berry with anyone else!

-x-

Grimmjow let his feet sink into the water of the pool they were going to use for the first scene of the movie, and he seemed to be there but his mind was elsewhere. As to where his thoughts might be why don't you ask a certain orange haired boy. "God damn it," he muttered, deciding it best just to submerge himself in the six foot deep water below him. Of course before he could do anything he felt a pair of arms wrap around his bare shoulders. "Whaddya think you're doing, berry?" he asked, noticing the baby soft skin that touch him, and recognizing instantly to be Ichigo.

"I just want you to talk to me, Grimm. You know I am sorry about running away from you the other day, but come on you caught me off guard with the whole confession thing, blue," Ichigo muttered, a scowl setting in on his face as he noticed that the man below him wasn't moving. "Come on Grimmjow, what in the hell do you want me to do in order for me to earn your forgiveness?" he asked.

The black haired actor smirked, "You can start off by telling me what you're hiding, and then I will make a list from there," he said, teal hued eyes glinting with humor as he looked up to see the younger actor's stunned expression. "You gonna tell me your little secret, berry? All ya have to do is tell me and I'll forgive ya," Grimmjow said, breaking Ichigo's grasp on his shoulders, and lowering himself into the pool.

Ichigo just stared at the back of his head, "I-I…I can't tell you that, Grimmjow. It's kind of personal and I don't want anyone to know," he murmured. "I'll do anything just don't make me tell you that one little bit of information. I might tell you but now is not the right time," he said.

He just smirked, "Alright Ichigo, I'll forgive ya on one condition. The condition being that you have to go out with me tomorrow night after we're done shooting. Do we have a deal?" he asked, swimming back towards the edge of the pool , and holding up a wet hand for Ichigo to take. That devious smirk just widening as he saw Ichigo inch towards his hand, and he chuckled.

"Deal," the blond haired vampire said, shaking the hand in a firm grasp. Green eyes widening as he was suddenly jerked forward, and the noise of Grimmjow laughing was the last thing he heard before he hit the water. "GRIMMJOW!" the vampire growled, jumping up from the water , and he smirked as he dunked the raven under the water. "Ha, that is what ya get, bastard," he growled.

The taller man spluttered and coughed up water as he broke the surface, "Now you're going to get it Ichi," Grimmjow said, that devious smirk growing as he wrapped his strong arms around the boy. he pressed his lips against the bleach boy's ear, "Now you're gone pay the price, berry-head," Grimmjow husked.

"Aw, my little boys are playing in the water, but that is enough of that!" Shinji announced as he appeared on the scene with cameras following him. "Since you boys are already wet I guess we can start from in the pool, and then work our way out. Of course I am sure there is the option of having sex in a pool, but then that chlorine would sting," the blond director said, cringing at the thought.

Ichigo and Grimmjow just groaned, "Now shall we take this from the top ladies!" came Hiyori's bittersweet voice. With a nod the blond haired woman grinned, "Alright cameras rolling, and she-" she paused turning towards Shinji.

"ACTION!~" he said in a singsong tone.

-x-

_Scene One: Take One- _

_The setting takes place at the local community pool around midnight. Our two lovers lounging about lazily in the water, but unknown to them there are some people watching-lurking behind the scenes._

_Alaric:-letting his tongue run along the column of Kain's neck- Hm, you taste awfully sweet, Kain.-groans in appreciation- Of course we have time fore that later, huh?-pulls away from Kain in order to disappear under the water- _

_Kain:-smirks- How long can a vampire hold their breath for to be exact? Just a curious thought as to why I am asking._

_Alaric:-scoffs and swims lazily to the side of Kain, and rests with his arms up on the ledge beside him- Vampires don't have to breathe, so basically we could hold our breath forever. To appear more human, though, we mostly do it out of habit._

_Kain: Interesting .-strokes chin in a thoughtful manner before getting a devious smirk- Alaric, baby I was wondering if you might wanna-_

"CUT!" Shinji yelled, the cameras stopped rolling a couple of seconds after that. "Grimmy-chan how could you forget the simplest line in the script?" the blond haired director asked. "I mean all you had to say was, 'I was wondering if you wanted to fuck! ", not in those words, though!" he whined.

Ichigo chuckled, "He probably isn't thinking straight because he has a hard on, right now. I mean who could think straight when their 'pitchin' a tent'," the vampire said, his tone taking on a more matter-of-fact tone.

The blond haired assistant director growled, "Then hurry up and fix his problem Ichigo! We have to shoot two more scenes before we call it a day, and I am not going to waste my time on one scene, so help me help you! Work with me here!" Hiyori shouted.

"WHAT! How in the hell am I supposed to help him with his hard on?" Ichigo asked, eyes going wide at the woman's comment.

Hiyori chuckled, "Oh like you don't know Ichigo. You've done it on screen plenty of times, but just hurry it up. We promise we won't look," she cackled, adding emphasis on it as she turned around. "Just suck it and be done with it, and we can move on," she said.

Grimmjow and Ichigo just stared at her, "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE WOMAN!" the yelled din unison.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Okay well I hope this chapter redeems my previous chapter. Yes, I know the last chapter wasn't very good, but hey it was mostly filler for this chapter. Now we have Hiyori in the mix and things are starting to look up for Ichigo and Grimm, but of course we have our hot little albino that has now gone down the route of stalking, and working on said film with said berry. Shiro just doesn't know how to let things go.

How many of you guys would like some IchiShiro action, but that would most likely end up being rape. Don't worries we aren't that far off from getting a good does of GrimmIchi smut, so be patient.

Also, on another note- if you plan on flaming this story because of the concept then don't read it. Yes, Shiro will be in the story because he as crazy as it might seems plays a rather large part in the story. I'm sorry if you hate Shirosaki, but guess what you're just going to have to deal with it. You know who you are. I'm sorry I can't appeal to everyone's taste, but guess what I don't give a flying –censored- about what ya think. It's my story, and I will do with it as I please.

I wanna thank all my reviewers especially- Tiana Misoro , Totoromo, Evil Peach, Amaya21, and MidnightTune26 for reviewing the chapters as I have posted them. A very special thank you going out to Tiana Misoro and Totoromo, who have reviewed every chapter. I just hope I can continue to impress you guys.

Please REVIEW!

~Blackblade444


	6. Chapter Six: Run Devil Run::

:: As Good As it Gets: Chapter Six- Run Devil Run::

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters.

-x-

" Alright, let's call it a day for now. I'm very pleased that we got so much done today, but of course due to the what shall be now classified as the, 'Hiyori Incident' we still have to redo the first scene first thing in the morning," Shinji said, leaning slightly forward in his chair, and resting his arms on his legs. "You guys can leave now-I have a very hot boyfriend to go home and fuck, so see ya guys tomorrow!~" the blond haired director said, waving to everyone as he stood up from his chair and vanished.

Grimmjow smirked, "I'm outta here too. I got me a date with a hot actor later, so see ya later," with a wave the actor just walked away with his hands in his pockets. The blond haired actor just glared at the taller man's retreating back, and after Grimmjow left Halibel was the next to leave without saying as much as a word before she left.

The actor just let out a huff as he grabbed his bag from out of his trailer, but as he was stepping out he felt his arms being pinned behind his back, and the bag in his hand fell to the ground. "Ya know King-I really hate not getting what I want, "Shiro husked, pressing his face into the trailer door, and the albino's lips were at his ear. "No one is ere ta protect ya, Ichi. I can have my way with ya if I wanted too," he chuckled darkly.

Ichigo trashed in the other vampire's hold, "God damn it, Shiro. Let me go this fucking instant!" Ichigo screamed

"Nah, I rather like watchin ya struggle, King. It turns me on," Shiro purred, grinding his hips against Ichigo's ass for emphasis. "I'm goin' ta enjoy this," the albino purred, running his tongue along the column of Ichigo's neck. Gold eyes suddenly widening, though, as he was thrown across the lot. Ichigo managed to turn around to see a certain black haired man standing in front of him.

"I would suggest you not touch him again," the very stoic voice said. Now hazel hued eyes looking up to see Ulquiorra standing in front of him-pale hands in the pockets of his jeans that he wore. "Now you have five seconds to remove yourself, or so help me I will kill you where you now lay," the raven said, long incisors protruding from under his upper lip.

Shirosaki growled jumping back up to his feet in a fluid movement, "Damn it and why must there always be someone around ya ta protect ya, King! Don't ya worry, though, I always get what I want, and I have the perfect plan. Just hope your blue haired bastard doesn't cross paths with meh, King, or he is dead," he growled, drawing his fore finger across his throat as an example before he walked away.

Emerald eyes remained void of all emotion as he turned on his heels to face Ichigo. "Get going Ichigo, I hear that you have a date tonight. Don't worry about Shiro either while your out. I along with Rukia, Szayel , and Toshiro will keep an eye out for the bastard," Ulquiorra said in that dull voice.

Ichigo just nodded standing up quickly, and vanishing rather quickly from the set. Ulquiorra just let out a sigh as he began walking away, "Tonight is going to be a very long night," he murmured to himself-vanishing seconds later.

-x-

The roar of a 2011 mustang could be heard coming to a screeching halt on the curb side of a rather large one story building. The building itself was made from brick, and it had Spanish arch type windows, and with a smirk a mop of black hair walked towards the front door of the establishment, or rather the night and strip club known none other then, 'Siren'. Kicking the door open with his entered the room, and the open door revealed several poles, a long stage, and a giant bar in the middle room.

"Oh, Lookie who is back," a girl with long scarlet hair said, leaning over the counter of the bar. "Someone go and get Hyuna her regular is back," the redhead bar maid said. Two black haired girls just chuckled as they disappeared into one of the backrooms.

Grimmjow laughed taking a seat at the bar, "How have things been, Scar?" he asked, looking over the bar maid who simply wore a maid outfit, and her hair was tied up in pig tails. "Still getting the guys to do whatever ya ask 'em too?" he asked.

She just gave him a cheeky smile, "Oh Grimmjow, believe me this place has not changed since the last time you've been here. We can still make a man bend over backwards for us," Scarlet cheered, sliding a beer mug down the counter to him, and she returned to her task of shining glasses. "Oh and here comes Hyuna now," she said. Teal hued eyes snapping over to see the three women sliding towards where he sat, and he just grinned at the blond who gave him the small lurid smirk.

The woman in between the other two had long blond hair that ran over her shoulder, bright blue eyes that glimmered with humor, and she simply wore a black lace bra with short black shorts and the heels to match. "Look who finally came back. What brings the big bad cat back to my or rather Neliel's establishment, but since our fearless leader is not here I am in charge. What can I do for my super sexy regular?" Hyuna asked.

He chuckled running a hand through his still black hair, "Nothin' ya can do for this time Hyuna, or rather there is but this is something you can't do to me. See I have this guy I am going to bring here tonight, and I want ya to do the whole induction stripping cop thing that ya did to me when I was new," he said, he smirked as she seemed to catch onto what he was hinting at.

"You play for that team now, huh? Well, I guess I can do that and maybe a little more. What would you like for us to make him do. As you know we can make a man do anything. How about having him give you a little strip tease?" the blond haired woman asked.

She should not have given him the option because now his mind was roaming with all the possibilities of seeing Ichigo strip just for him. That wicked grin widening as he reached back into his back pocket for his wallet. Pulling out a few crisp one hundred dollar bills he handed over about three hundred dollars to the woman on Hyuna's left. Said woman counting the money before tucking it away in her bra, "Ya got a deal, Yun," he said.

Hyuna just smiled at him sweetly, "Alright now we're talking. Don't worry tonight will prove to be the most pleasureable, and not to mention the most unforgettable night for ya, Grimm. Nira and Hikari start setting things up so we can go through 'Run Devil Run' for tonight, " the blond haired so-owner said. The two women nodding before walking off towards the stages. "Don't forget the club opens at ten, so be here before then to get front row seats," she said, waling away after the other two.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat he stood up from the table, and walked towards the door, "See ya later tonight, Grimm," Scarlet called to him, "I sure hope this guy is worth it for you wanting Hyuna to do all of this for you," the redhead said.

-x-

"What about this one?" Ichigo asked, pulling a shirt from his closet, and showing the girl that sat on his bed. Rukia lying on her stomach as she helped Ichigo get ready for his date, and she really didn't seem to be paying attention at the moment. "Rukia, do you like this one?" he asked again-a little louder.

Letting out a sigh she took out headphones that were in her ear at the time, "Ichigo, just choose whatever you want to where. I'm sure your little sexy man won't care what you wear. I mean seriously you could go naked, and that would make things a whole lot better," the raven haired girl said.

The actor just let out a huff slinging the shirt over his shoulders, and grabbing the black skinny jeans in his chair as he made his way to the bathroom, and you could here him mutter several things under his breath, and none of those were to pleasant. Once she heard the door shut with a soft click Rukia just smiled-vanishing from the room.

-x-

A couple hours later Ichigo just stared outside at the sign of the building he stood in front of, "You brought me to a strip club for our date, Grimm?" he asked, hazel hued eyes narrowing, and to his surprise the man beside him just laughed. "This isn't funny," he muttered.

"I think it's pretty funny," Grimmjow said, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist to keep him from running away, "Besides, I only need to make a little pit stop and talk to a friend of mine, and then we can go do whatever you want," he said, his voice taking on a seductive tone that made the shorter man shudder.

Ichigo glared at him, though, trying his best to cover up the somewhat excitement of being on a dat with the hottest guy in the world. "I really don't think any place will be open due to the time, Grimm. The only places open at ten o'clock at night are fucking strip clubs," he said.

He simply just smirked, "Don't worry Ichi, I hear yer friend Neliel works here, so it can't be all that bad right?" the brute asked, kicking the door open with his foot, and he laughed literally as he saw Ichigo's expression take on one of shock. "I-I'm leaving Grimmjow," he muttered turning for the door.

A small giggle from behind the bar of the club caught his attention, though, "What is a big ol'club too much for the movie star to handle?" the redhead bar maid asked, her green eyes glimmering with humor as she walked the two to an empty table in the front near the stage. "What can I get for ya Grimm?" Scarlet asked, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Beer for me Scar, and get a beer for him too," Grimmjow said, grinning like a mad man as she nodded once. The woman giving Ichigo a cheeky smile before walking off, and saying, 'Enjoy the show,' before she walked back over to the bar. The actor looked around to see that almost every guy in Karkura was in this club, and he just stared at them.

The sound of music catching his attention and making it drift towards the stage, and he gawked as he saw a small panel in the stage disappear, and a lift bringing three girls up on it took its place. "How are all my boys tonight?" one of the women asked, as she walked towards the end of the stage, and he could tell that she was looking at him. What she wore was what threw him for a loop.

She wore a pair of black shades over her eyes, so that no one could get a clear look at her eyes, a pair of blue and black cargo shorts, a tight fitting blue and black top with a police badge on the left side of it, black heels, and a little blue cop hat to top it all off. The men crowd with excitement as she reached behind her pulling out a pair of silver handcuffs from her belt loop, "Now which one of you has been naughty tonight?" she asked, her gaze turning to look at Grimmjow who smirked right back at her.

Ichigo visibly seized up as the blond haired girl jumped down from the stage slinking over towards their table, and when she leaned over the table exposing her chest to him he blushed profusely. "Oh I think we have a naughty boy right here, huh?" Hyuna asked, walking around the table to come and stand behind the actor's chair. "You're under arrest then for being to damn fine, and naughty," the girl cooed, pulling the chair out, and reaching down to grab Ichigo's wrist.

"Have fun berry," Grimmjow chuckled, watching his berry being pulled up to the stage by the stripper, and he didn't miss the glare sent his way, so he just shrugged it off. Those teal hued eyes glimmering with lust as she placed him in the center of the stage and suddenly the begging of a new song came on, and Hyuna's sweet voice filled the air.

"_I always knew that you were a bad boy_

_I used to think that it was cool_

_You took me down just like a Rob Roy_

_But now I'm coming next to you…"_

The woman dancing around him with a little seductive smirk on his face, and she walked around in front of him facing the crowd, and she grinded against the actor. "Have a little fun," she whispered walking around him again.

"_Run, Devil, Run Run Devil, Run Run_

_Run Devil Devil Run Run"_

"_I never knew about your red horns_

_I never saw your evil start_

_You used to be what I would live for_

_But then you went and slapped my heart…"_

Hyuna's voice was sickly sweet as she sang, and finally one of the other girls took up the next part of the song, and Ichigo found himself beginning to drift in and out. The woman smirking as she watched him begin to sway with the rhythm of the song. Finally Nira began to sing the other two going over to the separate poles, and swinging on them.

"_The promises that you promised_

_are about as real as an air guitar_

_So watch your back because I'm going to steal your car"_

Grimmjow smirked as the chorus began to start up and all three girls were singing and grinding against

the poles, but now he looked over at Ichigo whom was looking like he was having a blast now.

"_You better run, run, run, run_

_Cause there's going to be hell today_

_You better run, run, run, run_

_And that's the only thing I'm going to say, hey_

_I wish I knew right from the start_

_that I was dancin' with the dark _

_You better run, run_

_Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run Run_

_Run Devil Devil Run, Run…"_

Hyuna grinned some more as the background music played some more, "Come on Mr. Vampy boy give us a good show," she cooed. As if on cue the actor walked over to the center pole grinding against it before giving it a swing, and then the rest of the song picked back up.

_Now that you're living with the vampires_

_You better buy yourself a gun_

_I'll make ya sing just like a boy's choir_

_I'll string ya up and have some fun…"_

Grimmjow's mouth began to water as he saw Ichigo pull on the hem of his shirt pulling it up and over his head, and he swung it around his middle finger before throwing it off to said man before wrapping himself around the pole again, and he had a very lewd smirk on his face as he turned on the pole shaking his ass for everyone to see.

"_Run, Devil, Run Run Devil, Run Run_

_Run Devil Devil Run Run"_

Hyuna smirked as she watched the man at the table lean back in his chair a bit, and her gaze switched over to Ichigo, who was now slowly and sensuously pulling down his pants, and with a smirk he jumped off the stage walking over to Grimmjow with a pep in his step.

"_I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk_

_I'm firing the cannon, your gonna get sunk_

_You better sail off to the seven seas_

_There's not enough room for you and for me…"_

Ichigo pulled his seat out straddling Grimmjow's hips, and the men behind the two just cat called and hollered as they watched the scene before them. Running his slender gingers up Grimmjow's chest he leaned forward smashing his lips to the other man's. Rolling his hips forward he moaned into Grimmjow's mouth, and the woman on stage chuckled, but returned to finishing up the song.

"_Run, Devil, Run Run Devil, Run Run_

_Run Devil Devil Run Run"_

With that line snag the two women on the poles stopped in mid air, and Hyuna finished it off by striking off a sexy ass pose. The crowd cheered as the music suddenly died down, and Hyuna just laughed as she looked at the couple still making out. 'Alright boys did you like that?" she asked, getting more yells from the men in the club. "Okay, Grimmjow I think that you can go and use one of the backrooms if you want. Now fucking in the public area," she said, snapping her fingers once. Whatever trance Ichigo had been in before was now over as his eyes snapped open, and he pulled away from Grimmjow rather quickly.

"GRIMMJOW!" he roared, getting ready to punch the man square in the jaw, but didn't get the chance to as his hand was restrained, "What in the hell," he growled, looking over his bare shoulder at the woman that stood behind him.

She simply smirked, "You know Grimmjow paid me to do that to you, and I know him better then anyone. He did go through a lot of trouble to get this done, so you did something embarrassing-get over it," Hyuna said, sighing as she walked off. "I'll talk with ya later Grimm," she said.

"Berry I-" Grimmjow's sentence was cut off as Ichigo abruptly pulled him up to his feet, and dragged him towards the back, "What are ya doing, Ichi?" he asked, almost growling as he was pulled.

Ichigo just smirked, "She did say we could use one of the back rooms, " was all he got in reply, and the man just grinned.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Okay so here is the newest chapter of this story, and I'm really not that big on the whole strip club scene, so that is why it is vague for the most part. Yes, you will get a lovely lemon next chapter if I get a lot of reviews. Who can guess what the girls are this would include Neliel even, though she wasn't in the chapter. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, so please for the love of all that is holy- REVIEW!

Run Devil Run- belongs to Ke$ha and SNSD. If you like the lyrics I would suggest listening to Ke$ha's version, but the one with the music video is by SNSD or Girl's Generation, and it's in Korean, but it's far better!

REVIEW!

~Blckblade444


	7. Chapter Seven: Dirty Little Secret::

As Good As It Get's: Chapter Seven- Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters.

-x-

"Damn Ichigo-you're so fuckin' hot," the teal haired man moaned loudly feeling teeth nip at his neck. The taller man currently being pinned against wall, and he felt Ichigo's idle hands unbuttoning his shirt, "S-Such a damn tease, berry," Grimmjow groaned.

The shorter actor just smirked against the neck he was abusing, "Me tease you? I would never do something like that, Grimm," he cooed, trailing kisses up the other man's neck, along his jaw, and then eventually smashing his lips against Grimmjow's . Grimmjow just moaned embedding his fingers within that silky dyed hair, and he let his one free hand begin pulling the berry's jeans off.

Ichigo gasped as he felt a hot tongue glide along his lower lip, and he accepted that as a request for entrance. He simple smirked, though, not allowing Grimmjow his pleasure, and he got a growl in response. Denying his almost soon to be boyfriend was proving itself to be quite entertaining to him, but that was a mistake. Hazel hued eyes shooting open as he was thrown atop the silky sheets of the bed that was in the room. "What in the-"he was silenced, though, as a hand palmed his hardened length, and instead of words escaping his mouth a rather loud moan did.

"Ya should know better then ta tease me berry. Cause ya know it will come back to bit you in the ass," Grimmjow husked, dropping Ichigo's black skinny jeans to the floor, and he continued to palm the shorter man's erection through the fabric of his boxers. Smirking at the very deep blush on the berry's face he crawled on top of the other man supporting most of his weight on his arms as he looked down at Ichigo. Teal eyes raked over the body underneath him, and only one word came to his mind at the moment: _beautiful._

Removing his hand from Ichigo's neglected erection he let his mind wander somewhat as he looked over the blond, and he smirked as Ichigo trying to hide himself by curling up in a ball, but Grimmjow was quick to stop him. Ichigo was beautiful in every since of the word: a perfect smile, beautiful eyes, fuckin' sexy hair, and that body-it made him almost shudder thinking about ravishing that tan and creamy skin. Ichigo wasn't as bulky or heavy set as he was heck he was lightly toned with muscular biceps and triceps, muscular pecs, and a nice looking six back that had a light trail of orange hair leading from his navel downward. Hell Grimmjow if thought that scowl the man beneath him usually wore was fucking hot-not to mention a major turn on.

Ichigo just shied away from those hungry looking eyes turning his head to the side, and he crooked out something that was barely audible-mostly do to that hand beginning to remove his boxers. "Will ya stop looking at me like your going to eat me, Grimm? You're to overdressed by the way," the actor said, to emphasize his point he pushed the now unbuttoned polo from Grimmjow's shoulder letting it fall behind the man.

He smirked lightly throwing the shirt that hung around his writs to the ground, "Well, why don't ya get up here and undress me, Ichi-berry?" Grimmjow asked, however, he did not expect to suddenly be flipped over. "Mhm, my berry likes to play rough, hn? I gotta say I like a feisty berry," he said, a shiver running down his spine as something other then hands grazed over his clothed erection. "F-Fuck," he moaned, teal eyes looking at Ichigo to see the shorter male pulling his fly down with his teeth, and with a sudden jerk Ichigo pilled his pants and underwear down with one swift tug. His hand going down to twine in the soft dyed hair, and this caused Ichigo to look at him-almost as he was curious. "Don't just stare-suck me off, berry! You damn tease," he growled. Ichigo just smirked looking down at Grimmjow's member which already stood at full attention, and a bit of pre-cum already showing.

"Again I don't get why I am supposedly such a tease, but ya know ya love it, Grimmjow, "Ichigo said, letting his right hand curl around the teal haired man's member, and he began to pump it slowly. Hearing a low moan escape the older man's lips made him hum slightly, "Does little Grimm like this?" the vampire asked seductively, leaning his head down, and letting his teeth nip at his friend's inner thigh. "I think I'll call it little Grimm," he chuckled letting his lips trail back up the man's right thigh before he let his tongue run along the underside of Grimmjow's member.

Grimmjow wasn't holding off too well his will crumbling slowly, and he threw his head back letting out a long throaty moan as he felt heat come around him. Those teal eyes snapping shut and his hands tightened in the dyed hair below him, "I-It ain't little and ya ain't goin' to nickname-AHH!" his sentence was otherwise cut off by another moan as Ichigo had let his tongue slip out to tease the slit.

Smirking more to himself then Grimmjow Ichigo's free left hand came up onto the man's opposing thigh and those slender fingers began to kneed at the skin. Hearing Grimmjow moan for him was music to his ear, so he decided while the man was distracted that he would let a finger idly circle around Grimmjow's entrance, "F-Fuck- Berry…nngh…C-Cu-" Grimmjow however didn't get to finish the sentence as the muscles in his stomach, and he climaxed into Ichigo's waiting mouth who greedily swallowed it all-drip by drip. The teal eyed man gasping as felt something penetrate him, and he let out a low growl, and looked down at Ichigo who was just chuckling quietly as he suckled on the skin around Grimmjow's navel, "What the hell are ya doin', berry. I am the fucker but you on the other hand are the fuckee," he stated matter-of factly.

Hazel hued eyes glinted with humor as he flipped Grimmjow onto his hands and knees with ease, and he laid his body over the teal haired man's back-arms coming to wrap themselves around Grimmjow's midriff , and his idle fingers coming up to tease Grimmjow's nipple which earned him a low man from the man. "Oh but why can't we switch roles for one night, Grimmy?" he asked, that finger still moving inside the man below him, "Come on I thin you will find it to be quite-_pleasurable_," Ichigo cooed. Not hearing any rebuttal from the man he smirked changing their position, or rather Grimmjow's position so that he was on his back again, but he legs were spread apart, and that was when the actor had decided to add another finger causing Grimmjow to hiss.

"I can't believe I got suckered into this," the black haired man cursed, wrapping his arms tightly around Ichigo's next, and he tried brushing off the pain of Ichigo's moving fingers inside of him. Suddenly the pain was gone, and Ichigo had resigned to sit back on his haunches to star at the man, and ultimately breaking the hold on his neck. Those hazel eyes from what Grimmjow could tell held nothing but lust in them-much to mirroring his own. "Come here," he growled, grabbing as he called 'his lover' even if Ichigo didn't agree to it yet by his arms, and pulled the shorter male into a searing hot kiss. The kiss was enough of a distraction for Ichigo to do his work allowing himself to thrust into Grimmjow causing him to moan loudly into the kiss as heat surround his not so neglected member., and it also caused him to bite down on Grimm's lip a bit to hard as well.

Pulling away quickly he felt the tang of blood on his lips, and he moaned allowing himself to swallow the tiny droplet of liquid while unconsciously not giving any time to Grimmjow so he could adjust- Ichigo just began to go at his own pace. "Agh…Gr-Grim…so…-fuckin' tight," he moaned, burring his face in the man's neck, and licking up the column of flesh.

Grimmjow grunted as the pain hit him, and Ichigo had only seemed to speed up but he could deal with it. After a minute, though he found himself locking Ichigo his neck as he moaned loudly as the berry pounded into him. "Oh my fucking god," he moaned, continuing to yell expletives as he was fucked-for the first time in his life. Of course the pleasure didn't last long as he felt pain strike at him again, but the odd thing was it was coming from his neck, "I-Ichigo," he moaned, but he found himself locked in place and the berry had stopped moving.

Scarlet eyes glimmering with bloodlust as he continued to drink that sinful blood that Grimmjow's neck provided, and it was all because of him haven bit Grimmjow's lip that this was happening. Ichigo moaned lowly as he pulled himself away from the man's neck, using his tongue to seal the wound clean running it up and down Grimmjow's neck a time or two, but when he tried to get back up expecting Grimmjow to keep him in his place he was surprised when the taller man's arms just fell limp on the bed. Those now dimming eyes that were slowly turning back to their original color widened, "N-No, Grimmjow," he asked, shaking the man but he got no response. Quickly Ichigo found himself up and out of the bed, and seconds later he was fully dressed, "God damn it," he berated himself, "I should've known this was a bad idea," he said, feeling moisture well up in his eyes.

-x-

He was surprised to see that the club was still so lively at two o'clock in the morning, and he wasn't surprised seeing the men trying to get a little to friendly with the waitress that served them. Looking up at the stage he spotted Hyuna who just continued to sing along with the now eight other women that joined her. Their clothes now resembling just white shoes with ankle high socks, short blue shorts with gold trimming, their stomachs exposed, a short blue and gold training top with team numbers on them, and they danced around waving pom poms in the air, but he didn't miss the suspicious glint in the woman's eye. Letting out a sigh and shaking his head he walked towards the door, but he was stopped when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and he was surprised to see the girl standing their behind him.

"Alright Ichigo, what happened with you and Grimm?" Hyuna asked, swinging a chair around from a nearby table, and straddling it. Just your basic club music now playing in the background, "Neliel may not be here tonight, but she has told me a lot about you, and your dirty little secret too," the blond haired woman said.

Ichigo just shook his head laughing softly, "I don't know what your talking about, Yun," the actor stated, continuing his walk towards the door. "I guess he really just isn't my type that's all," he said.

Hyuna chuckled, "Now I know for a fact that what you just said is a load of bull crap, Ichigo Kurosaki. Neliel has told me everything about you. I know that you're a vampire, kid. Don't give me that he isn't my type crap either. I saw the way you were looking at him earlier. You aren't the only mythical creature in this town, Ichigo. Let me guess you two were going at it, and you bit hi, ne?" she asked, catching the vampire off guard, and she smirked as he spun around a walked towards her.

"Who in the hell are you? What in the hell are you? How could you know that I bit him!" Ichigo growled, fangs bared and ready to strike at any time.

"One I'm just your normal everyday gal except that I'm a siren as well. Hell, everyone that works in this club including the men are sirens and incubuses. This includes Neliel ya know. As to how I know you bit him-why you just told me, so.." she trailed off, "Don't worry Ichigo I won't tell Grimm what ya did when he wakes up, so go home," Hyuna said. Ichigo just growled at her, but figured it would just be bets to leave, and that's what he did.

-x-

A man whom had been sitting at the bar talking with the bar maid just chuckled to himself as he looked at the vampire leave. "Now time to get down to work," he said, smirk ever widening as he reached into his coat pulling out a gun. "You are all disgusting creatures," he muttered, firing a shot at the bar maid, and a second later her body fell limp to the floor-blood oozing out to match the exact color of her hair.

Hyuna turned her head up at the sound of a gun being fired, and her ice blue eyes widened as she watched Scarlet fall to the floor lifeless, and then the screaming began. On stage the other girls just cried in fear as they watched their friend get shot in the head. "Everyone out!" the blond yelled causing a line of men to pile out of the shop.

"This one seems to be smart. I will enjoy taking away her life," the man cooed, standing up from the bar stool, and a second later another girl fell off the stage, and the gun had went back to hang at the man's side. The sirens just cowering in fear until they eventually took off in their own spree to save their lives, and they had managed to escape through the back exit. "Oh this is not go-not good at all," the man said, if she had been any crazier Hyuna would've guessed that the man was pouting. "I guess three will appease the boss for now-say good night my darling," he said, holding the barrel level with the blonde's head.

She let out a gasp as she managed to take a step back, but other then that she was still with fear. "Why in the hell are you trying to kill us? What did we do to you, buddy?" she asked, gowling a bit at her own accord.

Surprisingly the man behind the gun just laughed-before pulling the trigger he murmured, "Because you exist that is what you did to us," he murmured, pulling the trigger, but he let out a surprised gasp as no pain, death, or blood came. Opening her eyes she looked at the man that stood in front of her, and she let out a small smile that graced her lips. "Stark," she murmured.

-x-

Back in the backroom that Grimmjow had been laying in, or rather using at the time another figure faded into the room. A small cynical grin lighting up his features. That fox like smile growing as he slinked towards the bed, and once he was close enough he sat on the edge of it. "Let the fun finally begin," he murmured.

Felling a dip in the bed made Grimmjow's head lull over to the side, but his eyes didn't open, and the man just beamed at this. He sure was making this too easy. Bringing his wrist up and turning it upright he slid his nail along it breaking the skin-the red elixir beginning to pool along his arm. "Drink up," he cooed, placing his wrist over Grimmjow's limp mouth, and he was certain that he could hear the blood drip it's way along the man's throat, and his foxy grin just widened into a full blown smile. "Bye by now," the man cooed, vanishing from the room seconds later.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Look it's an update and I even gave you guys a really long lemon scene for the twelve reviews I got last chapter. Yes this is the only chapter where Ichigo will be the seme, so sorry to all you Ichigo seme fans, but it has to go. I have to thank everyone that reviewed once again!-gives giant hug-

I must apologize about this chapter's length, but it has a reason for being so short, and that is mostly due to the fact that it is a plot twisting chapter, so do not fret loves the oncoming chapters shall be longer the first couple. Yes, there will be more movie scenes, and I wonder if you can guess whom the two men are.

Tell me who you think they are in your reviews, and if you guess write I shall right you a one shot with that character and Ichigo as the pairing. Think of it as a small little contest. I will do one shots if you ask me too. Just tell me the pairing, and give me an idea about the plot, and heck if I really like it I shall make it longer then a one shot. Anyway, aside from my random babbling- PLEASE I BEG OF YOU REVIEW!

~Blackblade444


	8. Chapter Eight: Bathing In Blood::

As Good As It Get's: Chapter Eight- Bathing in Blood::

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach characters.

-x-

As the figure that had appeared in the backroom with Grimmjow walked out of the club his head tilted his head up as he heard sirens approaching-which only meant the cops were coming. "Aww, now this is not fun," he whined somewhat keeping his arms firmly clasped behind his back, and he walked away from the scene rather quickly.

"Did ya get the job done, fox face?" a voice asked from a nearby alleyway he passed.

The man looked up at the place from where the voice was coming from, "Ya worry too much Shirosaki. A course I got the job done-you're little blueberry will wake up in a couple of days," the silver haired male grinned at the person looming in the shadows. "Anyway, I'll be off now mah little albino," he said. The man just smirked that fox like grin, and he gave the white haired vampire a small wave before vanishing from the street entirely.

Shirosaki grinned his lecherous grin as stepped out of the alleyway, "Looks like my plan worked flawlessly. Now King ain't goin' to see this one coming, but then again I was the one how bit blueberry, so betta get back and untie King," he told himself. His smirk widening as he vanished from in front of the club, and he left just in time as well because cop cars were beginning to pull up in front of the establishment.

-x-

Ichigo officially wanted to rip Shiro's head off about this point in time, and that was mostly due to him being tied to his bed. As he was getting ready to meet Grimmjow earlier the albino jumped him already having the silver chains on him-which was what he was tied to the bed with. Hazel hued eyes glaring at the opened window where the albino now sat, "What in the hell did ya do, Shiro!" the vampire roared thrashing against the restraints.

"I just went on you're date for ya, King. May I say that the blueberry is a really good screw too!" the albino cackled lightly, when he looked over at the vampire on the bed he just laughed some more. "What you should expect that fro me, King. I mean he was very submissive, and then I got to sink my fangs into that delectable looking skin. His blood was very good as well, so I might have ta take 'em of yer hands," Shirosaki said, grinning like a mad man.

The orange haired actor growled his eyes widening as the albino spoke. "YOU BIT HIM, SHIRO! YOU DAMN ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? I DON'T-" a broken snarl passing his lips, and this time the albino just jumped down from the window sill, and he appeared on top of Ichigo a moment later.

"Ya don't want him ta what? Become a vampy like the rest of us. Sorry ta break it ta ya King, but it's too late for that!" Shiro said, clicking his tongue. He buried his head into the crook of the other man's neck letting his snake like tongue lick along the column of flesh. "Man King ya taste just like ya used to. Wonder if ya still as tight, too," Shirosaki purred. "I am always up for a little bondage, ne," he said.

Hazel hued eyes widened as the words left Shiro's mouth, and then he began to thrash wildly, and he broke the chains rather quickly-reversing their positions. "You turned him! I-I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Ichigo roared, complete outrage leaking into his voice, and below him the albino just laughed.

"Ta be more exact King I wasn't the one that turned him," he said, gold eyes glimmering with humor. "It was mah buddy Gin that turned 'em, so if ya want ta kill someone kill 'em," Shirosaki chuckled, without much warning either the albino leaned up smashing his lips against Ichigo's. He smirked into the kiss as he felt Ichigo react slowly but surely. He still had a thing or two that'd make his berry fall head over heels for him again, and the hopefully things would lead up to rough-correction very rough sex. Well, since the berry was reacting he just deepened the kiss by letting his tongue pry open the other vampire's lips, and a pale hand yanked at stands of Ichigo's hair pulling his head back a bit.

Hazel hued eyes went wide for a couple of minutes, but then slowly they began to drift close-god damn the things Shiro could do with that wicked viper's tongue. He even found himself moaning lowly into the kiss which seemed to make the albino react because he let one hand fall down to Ichigo's boxers coaxing the actor's member to come out and play. Of course after that everything seemed to go black in Ichigo's mind.

-x-

Morning rays of light began to filter through out the room, and Ichigo let out a yawn, but he automatically noticed something was wrong in this picture. there was something somewhat warm wrapped around his bare torso. "Looks like you were certainly busy last night, Ichigo," a voice from the chair in the corner of the room said, "Screwin' two guys and this one you absolutely loathe-care to indulge me a bit with some information?" she asked.

Ichigo just looked around already knowing that Rukia was glaring at him, and he basically almost screamed when he saw Shrio's sleeping face, and his pale arm around him. "Oh my fucking god what did I do?" he asked, clutching his head in his hands.

The female vampire just huffed crossing her arms over her chest, "Looks like ya let Shirosaki screw you. Now why would you do that? I thought ya loved Grimmjow?" Rukia asked, she noticed Ichigo flinch at the mention of his name, "Ichigo what happened?" she asked, concern now clear in her voice.

"I honestly have no idea. I mean Shiro tied me up last night-" he paused there when he heard Rukia give a disgusted growl, "not like that, Rukia. He tied me up and took my place on my date with Grimmjow, and then I'm guessing he and Grimm fucked like rabbits, and in the process he bit Grimm and now Grimm is gonna turn into one of us because he was given vampire blood. I was just so fucking angry last night, and he used that to get what he wanted," Ichigo growled, breaking Shiro's grasp around his waist, and he quickly dressed vanishing from the room.

Rukia just stood up following him outside the house, "Well, what do you plan on doing about this then? You can't honestly think about shooting the movie today because Grimmjow will be out until most likely later tonight, so yea…" she trailed off.

The orange haired vampire just snorted at her comment, "Don't you think I know that? Who knows when we'll be able to pick up shooting again, but hopefully it will be back up again in a couple of days. Rukia I want you to be my pretend agent, and go tell Shinji to postpone shooting for a couple of days. I have to get to Grimmjow," Ichigo murmured, walking towards the garage, and flipping up the panel he typed in the code that enabled the door to rise up.

Blue eyes just softened as much as they could as they gazed at Ichigo, "Alright I will go tell your director to postpone shooting for a couple of days, so I am going to aim for over the weekend," Rukia said, waving as she walked down the driveway of the house before eventually vanishing from sight.

-x-

Back down at the club things were still shaken up from the night before, and it was about one o'clock in the afternoon. The police still interviewing the girls that had survived, and they had also gone in to search the club, but they didn't go into the back due to the lack of a proper search warrant. The man identified by Hyuna as Stark was sitting absentmindedly on a bar stool watching as his fellow officers interviewed everyone.

"Ma'am did you get a good look at the assailant's face?" the police chief asked, his dark blue eyes staring directly at her, and they held no emotion. "The more you can tell us the faster we can get to catching him ma'am," he said dully.

Hyuna just stared blankly at the man, "I have no idea what the man looked like. He was wearing a bandana over most of his face, and not to mention he wore a cowboy like hat- that is all I can tell you people!" she almost screamed, a hand patting her on the arm caused her to calm down, and she smiled a little when she saw it was Stark.

A sudden shriek from the front entrance of the club caught their attention, though, "W-What happened to m-my club! " Neliel literally shrieked falling to her knees-hands clutching the side of her head. The police chief turning his attention to the blue haired woman, and he let out a sigh, "W-What happened?" she asked, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"There was a mass murder here last night, and I'd assume you'd be the owner of this establishment, correct?" the man asked kneeling down next to her, and she just nodded. "Do you know anyone who would do something like this? Hold any grudges against you?" he asked.

Neliel shook her head furiously, "I don't know who would've done this," she murmured. After that the interviews continued for another three hours until the police eventually left, and Neliel had moved to rest her head against the bar counter that still had the blood like tinge to it.

-x-

A sound of a twenty-eleven Mustang was heard outside the club causing the blond to leave Neliel's side to go and check just exactly who it was. Walking through the front entrance she just looked down as she saw a very familiar face step out of the car. "What are you doing here!" she yelled at him.

"I-I don't know-"he was abruptly cut off as she started yelling again.

"Don't you dare say you don't know what you caused, Kurosaki!" Hyuna yelled at him, "You just had to come here with Grimmjow last night, and you ended up biting him. After thirty minutes of your fucking departure an all out shoot out began! These guys were looking for someone, and I bet it was you they were looking for! I lost some of my best friends because of you! YOU DAMN BASTARD! So don't you just drive up here acting all innocent and shit! You know what you did and I'm sure as hell I don't want you here, and Neliel doesn't know what happened yet, but when she learns what happened she won't want you around here either!" the blond screamed, tears already sliding down her cheeks.

Ichigo just stared at the women he hadn't met her before, but obviously Shiro had when he had come here last night. He was just amazed in himself that he remembered where the place was. "Look I'm not sure why or what I did, but I'm just looking for Grimmjow and then I'll be gone," the vampire said, trying to sound as soothing as he possibly could. "Just tell me where he is, and I'm gone," the still blond haired actor said, but you could see the orange tent to his hair.

The blond haired siren growled, "You mean the man that you left in one of the backrooms bleeding to death. He's in the second room, so you got ten minutes before I kick your ass out onto the street!" she hissed, storming back into the club. Sighing and the ever confused look on his face growing Ichigo just ran inside, and he ran straight towards the back of the club, but he could still feel the blond's eyes on the back of his head with ever step he took.

-x-

"_Fuck…"_ that was the first words that rung through his mind. His body had ached all over for the last sixteen hours, and yet he still willed himself to sleep a bit longer. It was beginning to grow rather bothersome, though, with the dull aching, and the burning sensation that resonated from his throat. See the change into a vampire was rather painless unlike how it was portrayed in all the movies. The first thing to go was the body temperature that was replaced with a nice sixty-three point six degree temperature , the next was the freezing up of all the veins, the next was more definition to muscle structure and bone structure, and the last was the growth of the incisor like fangs and the paling complexion.

Finally after what seemed to be long agonizing hours, but was really only a couple of minutes those teal pools opened up for the first time that day. He cringed, though, as light hit his eyes but he immediately recognized that once he removed his arm from his face everything around him was a lot clearer. Sitting up slowly he also had been hearing strange things in his head for most of the day, or rather he was hearing what people were saying.

Grimmjow swung his legs over the bed slowly and he ran a now pale hand through his mussed teal hair. His head cocking to the side as a certain voice from where he presumed outside reached his ears. He just grinned somewhat as he instantly tacked down the voice with a face, "Ichigo," he murmured. Quietly he stood up from the bed and put his old clothing back on. Before he could meet anyone, though, he needed to get rid of this burning sensation in the back of his throat-but how exactly?

Before Ichigo could even get back to the room he had walked off, or rather he ran off. The teal haired vampire now walking out into the alleyway between the club and another meeting, "Now how in the hell do I get rid of this burning?" he growled-it came out as a snarl, though. Walking out onto the sidewalk was not such a good idea, "Fuck!" he growled jumping back as the rays of sunlight hit him, and it felt as if his skin was burning. _"What in the hell?"_ he thought.

"Hehe, ain't ya still supposed to be sleepin' ?" a voice asked from behind him causing the newborn for all intensive purposes to whirl around facing the man, who wore that fox face like grin. Grimmjow recognized this man vaguely, but from where? The man before him now just wearing a pair of faded black jeans, a white shirt that clung to his torso, and a long black and white trench coat. "Ya don't like the sun, yeah? I wouldn't be surprised, though," Gin said sarcastically.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow spat.

Gin cringed back in mock fear rocking back on one foot while lifting the other foot, and waving his hands in a scared manner, "Whoa there little pup. Is that anyway ta talk to the one that turned ya into a creature of the night?" he asked, seeing the confused look on the man's face before him made that fox like grin widen, "Yeah, you didn't know that you're a vampire now? Oh don't tell me ya haven't recognized that throat burning sensation, and the sun burning your skin," Grin said. "Oh my name is Gin Ichimaru by the way!" he said.

"A vampire?" Grimmjow asked, sounding confused.

"Yes a vampire," Gin said laughing lightly.

-x-

Ending A/N:

I'm so sorry for getting this updated so late. I would usually update every Monday or Friday but school is killing me! By the way I hope you guys are liking this story because the first chapter of the prequel, "The City of Dread," is now up and ready for reading and reviewing. It was beta'd by my wonderful new beta and new best fried, Tiana Misoro!-gives her giant hug-

Okay I know you guys all want a lemony scene, so not to worry you only have to wait a bit longer. Yes, I have brought in twisted Gin! Oh yes it was Shiro in the previous chapter that had hot smex with grimm. I mean Ichigo would never be seme with Grimm unless it was some special circumstances. I was planning on writing a Shiro and Ichi lemon in this chapter, but I will save that for the prequel. Yes the prequel is Shiro/Ichi. Oh and in this story Shiro is the only one with a talent, and that being the ability to look like anyone he wants, so yea basically he can shift into any other vampire he know, so that is how he tricked Grimmjow. He is very sly!-grins-

Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter so please review it, and I worked really hard on it just for you guys! Also I want you guys to look for the next update probably on November, 2nd because this weekend is Onii-con! This is the first anime convention I have ever been too, and I am going as the new anorexic and emo Dante! Yes this shall be fun because my best friend/girlfriend is going as Rin, so we both have to look like Goth people, and not to mention I am wearing this all day to school too!

PLEASE REVIEW BOTH STORIES!

~Blackblade444


	9. Chapter Nine: Drawn Curtain Part One::

As Good As It Get's: Chapter Nine: Drawn Curtain Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters.

-x-

_A vampire…_

That word continued to ring throughout the blunet's mind, and he just looked at the all smirking Gin that stood in front of him. "Yup, yup, yup a vampire- ya know the creature of the night, the terror of myths, the cold one, bloodsucker, leech, and all of those other terms that I've forgotten about over the years. Of course Cold Ones really is just some stupid term from those crappy _Twilight_ books," the white haired vampire said, making a gagging type sound at the mention of the book.

Grimmjow just stared at the guy, and his mind was him one question repeatedly. Who in the hell was this nutcase? "Yea, like I'd believe in that crap. I just got bit by something that's all, and their ain't such thing as vampires," the teal haired actor said confidently. Of course to his surprise, Gin just smiled wider at him.

"Ya say there aren't such things at vampires, huh? Well your wrong on that little fact buddy boy. Tell me how is the burning sensation in your throat doing? Easing away any?" he asked sweetly, leaning forward slightly, but never moving from his spot a few feet in front of the other male. Now that he had mentioned it that burning sensation had not dulled any since he had woken up, and at most it burned more. A hand coming up to run the front of his throat, "That burning is a sign saying that ya need to feed, Grimmy!" Gin sang, prancing up to the teal haired actor, "After ya feed the sun won't bother ya as much, and if ya keep feeding the sun eventually won't bother ya at all," he said with a click of his tongue. "Now come along my little ducky we need to get some food in you," he said.

-x-

Hazel hued eyes just scanned the backroom where he had located Grimmjow's scent, and it wasn't hard miss because the room reeked of that sweet aroma. The sound of his cell going off caught his attention and growling to himself he reached for his phone, and pressed the 'answer' button. "What in the hell do you want, Rukia?" he asked, running a hand over his face.

"_Oh don't go get your panties in a twist, Ichi. I'm just calling you to let you know that Shinji said that he won't give you the days off. You and Grimmjow have to be back on set tomorrow," _the raven haired woman said, sighing on the other end of the line. "Y_ou have to be on set at nine a.m tomorrow. How is the Grimmjow search coming? Find him yet?"_

Ichigo let out an equally long sigh, "I haven't found him yet he already woke up. If that's the case and he's a vampire he wouldn't go anywhere the sun could get to him. It is almost six o'clock, though, so it's almost time for the sun to be setting. This is not good if he became a vampire the first thing he is going to want to do is…hunt. Rukia can you meet me in the park in ten?" the orange haired vampire asked.

"_Righto Ichigo,"_ the female vampire said, the other end of the line going dead on her after she had given her conformation.

-x-

Gin just smirked as he and the teal haired newborn appeared in the park just as the sun was beginning to set behind the clouds. The white haired elder waltzing around a large fountain in the middle of the park, and he let out a girlish giggle as he saw a present that had been left behind the fountain. "Grimmy-chan here is your first meal, "Gin said happily, gesturing over with a hand to the teal haired male.

Teal eyes just looked over the park and once he heard his name called he appeared beside the white haired man's side, but his eyes widened as he looked down at the girl who was unconscious. "You honestly can't expect me to kill an innocent girl," Grimmjow said, crossing his arms over his chest. Gin just smirked at him extending a hand to grab the girl's wrist, and he dragged his nail along her brachial artery where it split off at the wrist. Grimmjow's body going ridged as the arousing scent reached his nose, and he found himself falling down onto his knees in front of the girl. Licking his lips unconsciously he snatched her wrists from Gin, and without any signs of hesitation buried his newly formed fangs into the creamy skin.

Of course the feeling of something clamping down onto the girl's arm made her eyes snap open, and once she saw what was going on she began to thrash and scream. Her screams catching a few peoples attention until they were suddenly cut off due to Grimmjow's hand covering her moth. Pulling away slightly he growled, "Shut it bitch- I'm hungry," he hissed slamming her head against the back of the stone fountain, and the impact killed her instantly- his fangs taking the blood now from her cold neck, and behind him Gin just grinned wickedly. Five minutes later the teal haired vampire pulled away from her neck, and her body just fell limply to the ground-blood still dripping from that succulent neck. "I-I killed her," Grimmjow stammered shooting back up to his feet, dragging a hand across his mouth ridding himself of the excess blood. "I killed her!" he growled, turning his attention to Gin, "You knew I would do that didn't you?" he hissed.

Gin merely gave the taller man a shrug of his shoulders, "It was a possibility, and I must admit that you pulled it off flawlessly. Of curse, though, you made a mess I mean her body is still her. Other then that I'd say you did fantastic for your first feeding session!" the white haired man sang. Suddenly, he found himself up against the bark of a tree, but that wicked grin never wavered, "Now, now, now is killing me really going to solve your problems? Besides, would you really want to look like a murderer in front of your dear little Ichigo?" he asked.

"Ichigo!" he said, voice filled of surprise as he released the elder, and spun around on his heels –back now facing Gin. Scanning the park with those vibrant teal hued eyes and after coming up empty he growled, "Berry ain't here," he growled. Grimmjow turning around to look at Gin who had his hands stuffed back in his pockets, and a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Tricked ya Grimmy-chan. Now that you've feed, though, I see no reason for me to stick around. Adios Grimmy," with that said and a small wave the twisted vampire vanished from sight. The teal haired vampire growling loudly as he slammed a fist into the tree he had pushed Gin into.

"God fucking damn it!" he hissed.

-x-

Of course the elder was gone from the park, but he was now walking up the stairs to a nearby apartment block. "Shiro-chan, I'm home! ~" he sang, knocking on the door of the apartment with the number plate of '42', and his fox faced grin just widened as the door creaked open revealing a very disheveled looking albino standing in the doorway. "Yummy, just the way I like ya," Gin chuckled as he cracked one eye open to look at his informal lover in this case.

Shiro wearing a simple white button down that was opened revealing that muscular and pale chest, and one of the sleeves sagging down on his shoulder exposing more skin. "How'd it go?" he asked, running a hand lazily through those spiky white locks, "Did ya actually let 'em feed off ta girl I left for ya?" the albino asked.

"Of course I did Shiro baby. If I hadn't I wouldn't be getting any tonight, ne? Since I did what ya asked I'm going ta ride you all night long," the elder stated, before Shiro had time to protest his mouth was covered by Gin's, and those sly hands tangled themselves into that spiky white hair. The door to the apart closing immediately after Gin had entered, and a loud moan was soon heard after-most likely Gin.

-x-

"You know Ichigo this would have been faster if we just ran here instead of you driving," the raven haired woman sighed, stepping out from the passenger side of the black Mustang. "I guess I'll go see if I can track a scent of anyone that would have been with him," Rukia said.

The orange haired male just chuckled, "The reason I drove was just to piss you off Rukia. Now why don't you get going," he said, chucking at her and gesturing with a hand for her to leave. "I will get to finding Grimmjow," he said, slamming the door to the sports car shut. Rukia just glared at him light before vanishing off into the distance.

Ichigo on the other hand decided to walk along the sidewalk, his eyes scanning the entire park for any sign of his teal haired friend. He smirked lightly as he saw kids chasing each other, and was a bit surprised because kids were still out at almost seven o'clock at night. "Grimmjow," he called waiting for a moment hoping for an answer, and once he received no reply he just sighed.

"Did you see that teal haired guy by the fountain? He looks like that Grimmjow Jaggerjaques dude from that movie," Ichigo heard a group of girls say as they passed by. His hazel hued eyes darting over towards the large fountain that stood in the center of the park, and the water spilled all around the stone made fountain.

Ichigo just looked over the fountain looking through the water as it stopped and started, and spotting that mop of blue hair his eyes widened a bit more. "GRIIMJOW!" he said, running over towards the fountain, and not really caring if people saw him running faster then the average human.

Hearing his name being called he looked up from where he sat at the base of the fountain, and hearing his name being once more repeated he turned his head. Those teal hued eyes visibly widening as they saw a very excited Ichigo flailing his arms in the air as he ran over to where he himself was sitting, "Ichigo," he said, befuddlement clear in his voice. Of course, the only response he got was his back hitting the cold grass as the orange haired actor straddled his hips.

"Grimmjow, I'm so happy I found you. I went to the club and you weren't there, and I swear I almost had a heart attack," the orange haired male stated, resting his hands on Grimmjow's chest. The teal haired man just snorted as he sat up quickly throwing Ichigo off of him, "Grimmjow," he murmured, the tone of his voice changing as he stared at the scowling man in front of him.

"I'm a monster now because f you, berry!" Grimmjow growled, turning his head away from the man that sat in front of him. Right now he wanted nothing more then to be dead, and of course he couldn't even be offered that due to his predicament. "You turned me in a god damn bloodsucker. Do you think that I honesty wanted you to find me!" he growled.

Ichigo felt his heart rip in to as those words hit him like a tone of bricks, and his facial expression went from elated to hurt. "Grimmjow," he said the hurt clear in his voice, "I never wanted this to happen to you. Do you think I honestly wanted that to happen!" he asked, his tone turning into rage a bit. "I always rejected you because of what I am. I always thought that this would happen, and that is why I did what I did. I fucking love you Grimmjow! I would never do this to you-in fact I wasn't the one that did this to you!" the older vampire yelled, standing up and coming to a stand in front of Grimmjow.

He simply snorted standing up as well, and towering over the shorter man, "If it wasn't you then who in the hell was it Ichigo!" he asked, enraged and completely negating the fact that Ichigo had just confessed to him. "You were the one that bit me, so just own up to it, Ichigo!" he roared.

The taller man, though, was taken aback as he felt a pair of soft lips press against his, and arms wrapping themselves securely around his neck. Ichigo smirked as he felt Grimmjow recuperating in the action, and broke the kiss minutes later. "Like I said before I'd never bite you, or anything else that you may have yelled at me about. To be honest my ex-boyfriend from awhile back who is also a vampire wanted to get back at me by changing you, and he did. I hope he's happy now," the older vampire growled. "Also like I said, I love you- you big idiot," he chuckled lightly.

"Why is it that I can't seem to stay made at you, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, a hand coming down onto the shorter male's head to ruffle his hair playfully, "I'm your idiot by the way, so be ready for some hell," the teal haired man said, grinning at Ichigo like the freaking Cheshire Cat. "Just be ready to be quite sore in the morning as my form of revenge my little berry-chan," the teal haired male cooed.

Ichigo shivered as Grimmjow said those words, and then he gave the man above him a full blown fanged smirk, "I'll hold you to that then, Grimm. We have to continue shooting tomorrow, so no making the ride for me at least to rough," the vampire said suggestively. "Now come on we have an early morning," Ichigo said, tugging on Grimmjow's arm to drag the man back to the car. Things were beginning to look up…for now.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Look I finally updated…yay! Anyway I hoe you guys like this chapter- I mean it took me a week to figure out how to write this chapter. As for the prequel I think that will be postponed until after I finish this story. Since I made you guys wait so long you finally get some real Grimm/Ichi lemon next chapter, but I want a lot of reviews first. I hope that I didn't loose any reviewer's because that would really suck. I hope you guys enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW!

~Blackblade444

Next update: 11/23 or 24/2010


	10. Chapter Ten: Drawn Curtain Part Two::

As Good As it Gets: Chapter Ten: Drawn Curtain Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters.

-x-

A low groan fell from his lips as he turned on his side trying to block out the sun with his back, and he grunted some as he did so. Something felt off to him, though. Using his right arm he started feeling around the sheets in search for something, or someone. The lack of warmth on the bed also alerting him to the fact that someone was missing. Opening his hazel hued eyes slowly, and sitting up even slower Ichigo rubbed his eyes with his hands- in attempt to wake himself up some more.

A sharp spasm of pain shooting up his back, and he hissed at the small discomfort his backside now evident. He was confused as to where the pain came from until he remembered what had happened the night before. A light blush dusting his cheeks, and he busied himself with looking around the room and spotting a pile of clothes in the corner he let out a sigh of relief. At least Grimmjow hadn't left.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he slowly stood up even, though, it was a bit uncomfortable to do so. Not even bothering to get dressed he simply wrapped a sheet from his bed tightly around his waist as he walked out of the bedroom. Taking the stairs one by one he slowly made his way downstairs to the smell of coffee, and the morning news playing in the background.

"Grimmjow," he called.

A thin brow rising up in curiosity as he received no reply, but something on the television had caught his attention. Turning his head towards the flat screen that was docked against the wall in the far end of the room he quietly watched the news from where he stood.

"_We now bring you some breaking news that just entered the newsroom only minutes ago," the anchor said, shuffling the papers on his desk, and then he looked back at the camera. "This news is quite…how you say graphic in the verbal sense," he stated. "_ _Around nine o'clock this morning at the set of the movie 'NightStalkers' a group of teenage girls that had been walking in the area came across three dead bodies. These bodies presumably but not known at this point to be the bodies of: Tia Halibel, who was the female lead of the sequel, Shinji Hirako, the director, and Yourichi Shihoin, the make up stylist for the movie. This is just speculation, though, for the time being. The only other thing we know is that these three persons had gone missing as of yesterday afternoon. _

"_A statement from the company that helped produce the epic, 'NightStalker' and the sequel send their condolences to the families of the three. Also that any production the sequel of the movie have been put on an indefinite hiatus."_

"_There was also a letter recovered at the scene of the crime, and I shall disclose it's contents to you now. Our sources tell us that this letter is directed at the main star of the movie, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

"D-Dead," the orange haired actor murmured, the impact of the news on him now making him stumble back, and he slid down the all and just sat there. That was when the news anchor began reading the letter that they had recovered at the scene.

"'_Dear Berry-kun,_

_If you're reading this, or rather hearing this on the news then you've learned about what happened to those three friends of yours. We are willing to kill more people associated with this movie if you do not comply with our demands. _

_You and I both know that 'he' doesn't like to play games, and he will kill again just for the fun of. No one of the 'human race' race can stop us. We'll just simply snap their necks if they try too. Heh, this is just a game to the both of us, and I must say we're enjoying every second of it. _

_Now for the demands we'll be sending you another letter within the next to weeks. If you try to come and finds us…well we'll start our killing spree with your family. It won't be very hard to locate them, and 'he' loves a good chase. _

_Ne, Berry-kun how does it feel to think about possibly loosing everyone close to you? Everyone that you?_

_Love,_

_Anonymous"_

"Morning," he heard a voice say, slowly turning his head to the side he saw Grimmjow leaning against the doorframe that led to the kitchen. The teal haired actor noticing the fearful look in the older vampire's eyes. "What's a matter, Ichi?" the teal haired man asked, the taller of the two coming to stand in front of him, and then kneeling down in front of him. "Why are you crying, berry?" he asked, that sweet baritone voice making Ichigo shudder.

He didn't even notice that he was crying until Grimmjow had noticed it, and then he felt a finger wipe away the tears. Ichigo just shook his head pulling the teal haired male to him, and burring his face in the man's chest. "I-It's nothing," he finally murmured, lifting his face up from the man's chest.

Obviously Grimmjow was not satisfied by the answer, "If that's what you want me to believe then I won't push the subject. Besides we have to head to the studio here in a minute, so go get dressed," he said, leaning down to lightly peck the vampire on the lips before standing back up.

"About the movie Grimm, filming was postponed for the time being. Something about scheduling, and that we didn't need to show up. I heard it on the news this morning," Ichigo said, lying through his teeth. He didn't want to lie to his boyfriend, but he didn't want to worry him either.

A thin blue brow rose and he just stared at Ichigo for a moment seeming to mull over the thought. Shrugging his shoulders he smirked, "If that is the case then I guess I don't need to get dressed," he said, a cat-like grin crawling onto his face as he unbuttoned his shirt, and the vampire jumped onto the couch kicking his feet up, and grabbing the remote he began to flip through channels.

The orange haired vampire chuckled picking himself up off the floor, and he made his way to the couch. Plopping down beside Grimmjow he let a small smile slide onto his face- even if it was forced. He just laid down on the half of the couch he was on, and let his head rest comfortably in his lover's lap.

How long would this last, though?

-x-

"Mah, Shiro-kun," the silver haired man said, drawing out the albino's name.

The albino didn't look up from the girl he was draining at the moment, and he just moaned in pleasure as the blood continued to rush down his throat. This lasted about all of ten minutes before he growled- clearly displeased, and he tossed the girl's now limp body to the side, and looked up at Gin. "What da ya want?" he snapped, leaning back in the chair he sat in, and running a hand over his bare chest in a very obscene way.

Gin just let that fox like grin widen, and his icy blue eyes opened a tiny bit. "Shiro-kun, I was just comin' ta tell ya that I made sure the deed was done," he said.

Gold eyes glimmered with faint amusement, "Heh, wonder what he thought of tat. I'll get 'im back its jus a matter of time," the albino said, smirking viscously to nothing or no one in particular. Shiro letting his hand snake under the hem of the ripped jeans he was wearing, and a low moan mixed with a hiss falling from his lips.

"Shirosaki," a cold and disconnected voice stated.

His eyes snapped open once more, and he took his hands away from his pants. Gin on the other hand just moved to the side of the room as the man walked towards the albino. "Wat ta hell do ya want?" he asked.

"You've gone to far with this newest little stunt of yours," was all he got in reply.

"I don' really give a flyin' fuck about what ya tink, Ulquiorra," the albino snapped.

Ulquiorra simply shook his head letting his emerald eyes shift over to Gin before he looked back at the now pissed albino. "Well, I think you might want reconsider that last statement, trash. If you don't you may never be able to walk again," the ebony haired vampire stated, tiredly.

He laughed at this a hand clutching his stomach, "Ha-ha, ya think ya can take me on?" Shiro asked, still laughing, "No need ta reconsider my former statement because I don' know what yer talkin' about," he said, calming down now.

"I'll just say this if you dare go near Ichigo or his family…you will have a stake in your heart. Do I make myself clear, trash?" he asked.

"Crystal," Shiro said sarcasm clearly evident in his voice, with that said both Ulquiorra and Gin left the house where he was staying. Cackling the albino got up from where he sat vanishing from the house moments after the others had left.

-x-

Sighing a raven haired male reclined back in his desk chair placing his arms behind his head, and he focused his eyes up on the ceiling. The man very distinguishable by the 'sixty-nine' tattoo that was on one of his cheeks, and the tattoo that ran across the bridge of his nose. Spiky black hair that he ran a hand through, and after about five minutes of looking at the ceiling he shifted his attention together, but this time to the door where he didn't expect to see someone standing, "Can I help you?" Shuuhei asked, tiredly.

Obviously he had forgotten exactly who the person in his doorway was. The albino just smirked at him before walking into the office fully, and slamming the door shut behind him. "You don't remember me, Shuuhei?" he asked, a cackle escaping his parted lips.

Shuuhei just stared blankly at the approaching man, and shook his head. "No I'm afraid I don't remember you," he stated matter-of-factly.

Running a hand through his white hair the vampire laughed coming to a stop in front of the large oak desk, and after a minute or two of a silent stare down he walked around the desk. Reaching out with a hand he touches the back of the man's chair before barely applying any pressure to push up against the window of the office. The albino proceeding to straddle Shuuhei's lap, and grinning wickedly at the man.

"How could ya possibly forget me? I me ya did sell me, Shuuhei. Remember? My name is Shiro," he purred, laughing as he finally saw the spark of recognition flash through the man's eyes. Those dark blue eyes widening, "See now ya 'member me," the albino purred again, a pale hand sliding up the man's chest.

"You're supposed to be dead," the raven haired man said all too quickly.

"I could say te same thing for you," Shiro said, leaning down to bury his face in the crock of the man's neck, and letting his tongue glide along the war column of skin. A low moan coming from the vampire, "Since we're both here though why don' ya play wit me," he murmured against the man's neck.

A shudder ran down the supposedly older man's spine, and he felt his eyes began to roll back into his head as he felt that sinful hand work its way under his shirt- teasing the skin that lay beneath it. Those thinly pale fingers caressing every contour of those overly rock hard abdominals, and he let out a soft moan as he felt Shiro shudder with delight. "Someone's been workin' out," the albino cooed, nipping on Shuuhei's ear lightly.

Those hands making quick work of the shirt and lab coat the other was wearing, and the vampire carelessly the two garments onto the floor. Humming in appreciation as his gold eyes raked over Shuuhei's naked torso he lowered his head down allowing his fangs to barely graze the man's collarbone. Feeling hands already trying to work up his shirt Shiro pulled his head back up for a moment, so he could discard the shirt he wore before smashed his lips back to Shuuhei's.

He couldn't help but moan as he felt a tongue glide along his bottom lip, and he gladly allowed the appendage to explore his mouth. He felt a hand intertwine in his hair before roughly pulling it, and causing his head to go to the side exposing his neck, and he let out a rather loud moan as teeth grazed over his neck.

"Hm, ya like tat huh, Shu?" Shiro purred against his neck, keeping his hand in the man's hair while the other began to unbuckle his pants. "How about we do this," he cooed, removing himself from the man's lap, but never letting go of him. Turning to look back at the desk he pushed everything off of it with one sweep of his hand, and after that had been accomplished he turned around quickly switching his and Shuuhei's position pushing the man onto the desk. "I like ta way yer lookin' right now," he said.

Shuuhei was to incoherent to form a proper sentence, "F-Fuck…nngh," he moaned, feeling a pair of lips brush against the bulge that was still covered by his pants. "AHH," the moan slipping out unexpectedly as he arched his body up at the feeling of teeth now nipping at his clothed erection. Finally opening his dark blue eyes he noticed for the first time that Shiro was already undressed, and that his pants were finally coming off. He hissed about two minutes later when his erection met the cold breeze of his office.

The albino looked down out Shuuhei's hard and weeping cock that just begged for attention, and he was clearly surprised. "Some is hung like a horse," he murmured, letting a pale hand curl around the member and gently he started to stroke it as he pried Shuuhei's leg's open with the other hand, and slowly the vampire leaned forward allowing his tongue to work it's way back up the man's torso.

"S-Shit…f-fuck," Shuuhei panted his body being overloaded by the pleasure.

Shiro just hummed as he continued to lick his way back up the raven haired man's chest, and he stopped to let his tongue tease Shuuhei's navel before continuing his way up taking his time giving attention to each part of that six pack Shuuhei had. His tongue finally coming up to tease a nipple, tongue teasing it, teeth nipping at it, and then he took into his mouth just to torture the man below him.

"S-Shiro…nngh...f-fuck...just suck me off," the raven haired doctor moaned, causing Shiro's eyes to glance up, but he remained where he was for the moment.

Giving into the man's request Shiro captured the man's lips again before he broke the kiss, and as if in the same fluid movement a pair of pale lips closed in and around Shuuhei's throbbing member. Shiro humming as he let his tongue lick up and down the shaft as he continued to take the organ deeper into his mouth. A pair of hand pulling at his hair, and he moaned lowly.

Shuuhei let out a groan of disappointment when Shiro didn't let him cum like he wanted too. "Ya ready fer the fun part, Shu-chan?" the albino said, adding 'chan' just look cute. Shiro climbing onto the desk, and straddling the man's hip, but to where Shuuhei's member was promptly right behind his butt. The albino's legs ganging off the side of the desk, and his hands splayed out against the man's chest.

"No preparation?" Shuuhei asked, still panting.

"I'm a lot more durable then I look," with that said, without warning Shirosaki simply impaled himself on Shuuhei's member letting out a low moan that was mixed with a hiss. He smirked when he heard Shuuhei's moan mix with his. Adjusting himself for a moment, and to ease his mind of the pain Shiro leaned down kissing the raven haired man below him. "Ready?" he asked, only receiving a nod on the other end he started impaling himself literally at a gentle pace.

Gold eyes glimmered with lust and something else as he continued to ride Shuuhei, and after all this whole set up was apart of his plan for revenge- one of many plans to get back the people that did him wrong. He smirked cruelly as he kept getting pounded into, and letting his lips slide down to Shuuhei's neck he moaned as his prostate was hit.

"Love you, Shuuhei," Shiro cooed, licking his preferred spot on the man's neck.

"Goodbye Shuuhei," he said, his fangs sinking right into the man's carotid artery.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Look I finally updated after such a long time. To be honest I just think I needed a break from Bleach stories for awhile. This was a very Shiro based chapter, and the next chapter will center around Shiro again, but not to worry we will get back to some Grimm and Ichi after the next chapter, so bear with me. I never thought of Shiro/Shuu before, but I thought it would be hot, so I hoped you liked it. My lemon writing skills aren't up to what they used to be.

As for what happened to Shuuhei I'm sure you can guess, but it will be continued next chapter. I want to thank my reviewers because thanks to you guys I have finally broken one hundred reviews. My first story to break one hundred reviews.

One side note: If you see a story that is Shiro/Ichi similar to 'The City of Dread' by Tiana Misoro…SHE IS NOT COPYING! As one of my good friends I let her adopt the prequel to this story, although I am not sure if it is a prequel anymore, but she is not copying me. I've already had a small peek at the first chapter, an I think you guys will like it.

Anyway please enjoy this chapter!

~Blackblade444


End file.
